Merci Sirius, merci
by chtiteLilipuce
Summary: Quand Sirius s'en mèle, ça fait des étincelles, mais pas que...
1. Chapter 1

-James Potter !! Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !! Pourquoi, par Merlin, t'obstines-tu à faire perdre des points à ta maison ??? Je te rappelle que le but est d'en rapporter le plus possible !!!!!! Il faut que l'on gagne la coupe des quatres maisons !!!!!!

Lily avait déclamé sa tirade d'une traite et arborait désormais une jolie teinte cramoisie… Mais par la barbe de Merlin, qu'elle était belle !!

James ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jolie rousse en colère. 6 ans, ça faisait 6 ans qu'il ne respirait que pour elle, qu'il ne rêvait plus que d'elle. 6 ans qu'il lui demandait inlassablement de sortir avec lui. Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait chez une fille : un corps parfait, avec des rondeurs où il faut, ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre. Une chevelure de feu qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins, des mains fines et délicates, un sourire d'ange (qu'elle ne réservait qu'à ses amies et ses petits amis… Merlin savait à quel point il en était jaloux !), et des yeux : deux émeraudes !! Deux pierres précieuses…

Mais ce qui le faisait craquer, qui la démarquait de toutes les autres : son tempérament de tigresse, et justement il en faisait les frais…

-Fleur de Lys, est-ce que c'est de ma faute si les serpentards ont des faces de scrouts à pétards, et que de ce fait la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit est de leur venir en aide ???

On aurait pu croire que Lily était au comble de l'énervement, mais ça aurait été bien mal la connaître…

-En aide ?!?! De qui te moques-tu ?!? Des furoncles, James, voilà comment tu aides les gens ?? En leur jetant un sort de furoncles ??? Le hurlement de Lily résonna encore pendant deux bonnes minutes dans la salle communes des rouges et or…

Lily jolie calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attaquais à des gens sans défense !

-"Attaquer ?" Lily changea brusquement de ton, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon en général…

-Très bien.

A ces mots James crut qu'il avait, pour une fois, eut le dernier mot sur Lily, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire de vainqueur…qui s'estompa dès que Lily repris la parole.

-Tu n'es qu'un cas désespérant de puérilité et de gaminerie. En bref Potter, jamais tu ne grandiras. Tu me fais pitié.

Les paroles de Lily étaient froides et implacables. Et pendant qu'elle débitait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Lily n'avait pas quitté James des yeux. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache enfin à quel point elle ne le supportait plus. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que cette fois-ci, elle l'avait touché droit au cœur.

La préfette se tourna et alla en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

-Au fait, je retire 50 points à Griffondor, et toi et Black êtes collés deux heures jeudi soir avec Mr. Rusard.

La silhouette de Lily disparue en haut des marches, laissant derrière elle un James complètement chamboulé.

-Elle y va un peu fort là!! C'est pas parce qu'elle est préfète qu'elle peut tout se permettre, et encore moins te parler comme ça!! Je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense moi de son coup de gueule!!!

Sirius ne supportait pas de voir James se faire incendier par la préfète. Son frère de cœur avait beau être dingue d'elle, ça ne l'autorisait pas à le faire souffrir comme elle venait de le faire.

-Sirius, laisse tomber. Je vais me coucher.

-Mais…

Rémus attrapa le bras de Sirius et laissa James monter au dortoir, seul. Le lycanthrope sentait que son ami venait de subir une humiliation de trop. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments, sur sa situation, son comportement, et les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

La salle commune se vida doucement de ses spectateurs, et ne resta plus que les trois maraudeurs, Liv et Charlize.

-Je vais lui faire payer le mal qu'elle lui fait!!!!

-Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre Black?! Cracha Liv.

Ce dernier se retourna, et s'aperçu de la présence des amies de la rousse. Les regards noirs fusèrent, mais aucun des deux camps refusaient de baisser les yeux. La profonde mésentente entre les Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes filles n'était un secret pour personne au château. Seuls Lily et Rémus avaient réussi, contre toute attente, à se lier d'amitié.

-Alors Black, j'attends une réponse! Liv était rouge de colère, et ne voulais pas laisser la menace de côté.

-Tu ne t'es pas dit une seule seconde que si Lily réagissait comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle en avait assez de vos blagues stupides? Enfin si on peut encore parler de "blagues". Parce que les vôtres n'ont rien de drôle! Vous ne faites qu'humilier les personnes qui ne vous vouent pas un culte!!

-Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne connais pas la signification Dagron! Pour comprendre une blague faut avoir de l'humour!

-L'humour Black tu en es totalement dépourvu! Tout comme de neurones!!

Les baguettes étaient sorties et Black et Dagron se défiaient. Rémus dû recourir à l'aide de Peter pour calmer Sirius, pendant que Charlize faisait de même avec Liv. Finalement, chacun des protagonistes se séparèrent et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Dans le dortoir, les deux jeunes filles trouvèrent une Lily en pleurs, écroulée sur son lit. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, Charlize et Liv la prirent toutes les deux dans leur bras.

Elles savaient pourquoi Lily n'appréciait pas les "blagues" des Maraudeurs: sa sœur lui avait fait subir plus d'humiliations que Lily ne pouvait en supporter.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard lui apprenant qu'elle était sorcière, la vie de la jolie rousse avait changé du jour au lendemain. En bien, comme en mal. Elle avait enfin compris pourquoi, depuis longtemps, elle se sentait différente des autres enfants, pourquoi des choses étranges lui étaient arrivées. Elle avait rencontré des personnes qui étaient comme elle, et qui étaient devenues ses amies. Mais elle avait aussi perdu sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, une part d'elle-même. Pétunia Evans ne voulait plus de Lily comme membre de sa famille. Elle était devenue un monstre, elle le lui faisait payer. Et depuis ce jour, chaque fois que Lily retournait chez elle, voir ses parents, sa famille, à chaque fois elle était l'objet d'humiliations. A chaque fois elle ressentait une profonde tristesse, une honte, un désespoir. Mais elle ne faisait rien, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre se propre sœur.

Mais elle pouvait se défendre des Maraudeurs. Se défendre? Oui. Parce qu'à chaque fois que les Serpentards étaient la cible des Maraudeurs, Lily se rappelait ce qu'elle endurait chez elle. En défendant les élèves qui étaient victimes de leurs blagues, elle se défendait elle-même. Elle retrouvait un peu de courage, et se vengeait des humiliations subies. Mais ça, seules ses deux amies, ses sœurs de cœur le savaient.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, la scène était tout autre… James était étendu sur son lit, regardant le plafond, le bras droit replié sous sa tête. C'est ainsi que Peter, Rémus et Sirius le découvrirent.

-James, ne fait pas attention à ses conneries!! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on fasse perdre des points, cette "miss parfaite"!!

-Arrête.

Le ton de James était sans appel. Il venait une fois de plus voir son cœur se briser par celle qui le faisait battre, mais il refusait qu'on s'en prenne à Lily.

-Comment peux-tu encore la défendre après ce qu'elle vient de te faire??

Sirius aimait James comme un frère: il avait toujours été là quand il avait eu des problèmes avec sa "famille". Mais parfois Sirius se sentait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'accrochait à cette peste. Oui elle était mignonne, mais elle le traitait toujours comme un moins que rien. Elle lui reprochait toujours ses moindres gestes. Et toujours James la défendait. Quoiqu'il ait pu endurer, il était là, prêt à bondir sur celui qui dirait du mal de "sa" Lily.

Rémus regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de querelles entre ses deux amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il le sentait, aujourd'hui était différent.

-James?

-…

-Ce que Lily a dit tout à l'heure…

-…

-Elle n'aurait pas dû le dire… de cette façon.

-QUOI!!! Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rémus se mettait du côté d'Evans!!- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lunard??

-Je dis qu'Evans n'a pas totalement tort, ni Dagron du reste.

-Pince moi Peter, je rêve, non, je cauchemarde!!

James releva lentement sa tête, signifiant pas là à son ami qu'il pouvait développer son propos…

-Bin, moi ce que je dis c'est qu'on a plus 11 ans. Les blagues c'est drôle, mais les plus courtes sont les meilleures… Et si on ralentissait le rythme? Il faut grandir, arrêter de s'en prendre aux autres, sans raison.

-Lunard, dis moi que tu te fous de nous? Sirius regardait Rémus avec des soucoupes.

-Non, il a raison. On doit penser à ce qui nous attend dehors. Je dois mûrir, et laisser de côté mes gamineries. Ce qui veut dire plus de blagues, et plus d'Evans.

-QUOI??!! J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu??

Sirius ne contrôlait rien du tout, et ça il ne le supportait pas. La conversation était de plus en plus déroutante. Si James renonçait à Evans, alors l'heure était grave. Son frère avait beaucoup plus souffert de l'engueulade de tout à l'heure qu'il ne le laissait supposer.

-James. En quoi mûrir t'obligerait à oublier Lily?

Rémus était lui aussi perdu. Il voulait faire comprendre à son ami qu'à 17 ans on n'agissait plus comme un enfant de 11 ans. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la tournure que prenait la situation…

-Evans trouve que je suis immature. Tu dis qu'il faut qu'on grandisse. Et bien je suis d'accord. J'arrête donc mes "puérilités" et je tire une croix sur Evans: ce n'est, après tout, qu'une amourette de gamin.

La sentence était tombée. L'avenir allait changer. La vie suivait pourtant un chemin tracé…

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Lily avait adressé pour la dernière fois la parole à James. Les vacances d'été étaient à présent finies, et aujourd'hui les apprentis sorciers faisaient leur rentrée.

Le quai de la voie 9¾ était noir de monde. Les parents, des jeunes sorciers qui entraient dans leur première année, étaient aussi angoissés voire même plus que leurs rejetons…

Les autres années essayaient tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de leurs mères, qui voyaient une fois de plus leur progéniture partir loin d'elles une année entière. Les seuls qui étaient relativement tranquilles étaient ceux de 7ième année.

Ils avaient tous entre 17 et 18 ans et donc étaient déjà majeurs. Et justement, une masse compacte de jeunes filles entourait 4 jeunes hommes de dernière année : les Maraudeurs.

Ces 4 énergumènes étaient les 4 garçons les plus populaires du collège. Manque de chance, ils étaient aussi les 4 plus turbulents… Mais la majorité des individus de chromosomes XX de Poudlard vous dirait que leur tendance à défier le règlement en ajoutait à leur charme !

Sirius Black, James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow (bien que pour ce dernier, les groupies se comptaient sur les doigts de la main…) étaient les garçons les plus admirés, les plus enviés, les plus adulés, les plus beaux de tout Poudlard !!! A l'avis de certaines, Sirius était le plus charmeur des 4. Il était brun aux cheveux mi-longs, avec des yeux bleus nuit qui vous faisaient fondre au moindre regard… un sourire espiègle mais qui vous faisait craquer à coup sûr. Quant à la carrure, seuls les mots : parfaite, attirante, impressionnante, craquante, pourraient la décrire !

Le Quidditch était le sport préféré des sorciers, et Sirius et James le pratiquaient dans l'équipe de Griffondor ; Sirius au poste de batteur, et James à celui d'attrapeur. James justement était le chouchou de ces demoiselles (tout du moins pour celles qui ne craquaient pas pour Sirius…). Il faut bien dire qu'il n'avait rien à envier a son meilleur ami, puisque lui aussi était très bien battit. Seulement contrairement à Sirius, James avait sans cesse les cheveux en bataille, d'un noir qui aurait fait mourir de jalousie les corbeaux. Les yeux, bien que cachés derrière des lunettes, capturaient le regard des jeunes filles qui les croisaient. Leur couleur grise était un véritable piège. James n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un charmeur. Il aimait les jolies filles, indubitablement oui, mais il préférait que ce soient elles qui le draguent plutôt que l'inverse. Pourtant, comme il y a toujours une exception à la règle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour de Lily Evans. Harceler serait plus exact… Mais malheureusement pour lui, le seul membre des Maraudeurs que Lily appréciait était Rémus Lupin.

A l'opinion de tous, Rémus était le plus mystérieux du groupe. Il était grand et châtain. Il avait des yeux couleur miel, et deux fossettes apparaissaient lorsqu'il souriait (au grand bonheur de ses demoiselles… ;)). Il était le moins "m'as-tu vu" de la bande, et adorait lire tranquillement au coin de la cheminée. Il donnait aussi régulièrement des cours de rattrapage à Peter. En effet Pettigrow était assez médiocre en cours, et il fallait la plus part du temps qu'il copie sur ses amis pour pouvoir espérer une note convenable. Cependant Peter était un garçon très gentil, assez réservé, et qui était toujours prêt à rendre service aux trois autres compères.

En bref, les Maraudeurs étaient très appréciés par la population féminine (et masculine) de Poudlard, à l'exception de certaines personnes…

-Pff regarde-les ! Encore entourés de leur fan club ! C'est lamentable !

-Je m'en moque Charlize. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils ne font pas de mal.

-Lily !! Depuis quand tu ne réagis plus à la vue de ce débordement d'hormones féminines ??

Charlize et Liv se regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Lily leur meilleure amie avait radicalement changé de comportement vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs. Depuis sa dernière dispute avec James, rien n'était plus pareil.

Durant les vacances d'été, Lily avait dû supporter sa sœur Pétunia. Elle avait fini par craquer et avait demandé à ses amies s'il était possible de l'héberger. Après tout Lily était maintenant majeure aux yeux du monde sorcier, ses parents avaient dû faire avec. Ils avaient bien tenté de dissuader leur cadette de partir de la maison, mais ils connaissaient aussi la haine que leur aînée vouait à Lily.

C'est ainsi que la jolie rousse se retrouva à passer le reste des vacances auprès de ses amies. Elle partit donc deux semaines en France au sein de la famille Dagron, en Provence. Puis les trois dernières semaines, elle les passa avec Liv et Charlize, dans la maison des grands parents de la blonde, en Irlande.

Lily aimait beaucoup ses deux amies. Liv Dagron avait été la première que Lily avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express. Mais de nature timide toutes les deux, elles n'avaient pas osé se parler jusqu'à l'irruption d'une tête blonde dans leur compartiment: Charlize Mayer. Les yeux verts d'eau, la chevelure blonde et bouclée, un visage d'enfant sage, Charlize avait tout du petit chérubin… Mais elle était une vraie diablesse!! Toujours la première à entrainer ses amies dans des aventures. Mais elle fut celle qui les réunit. Charlize avait un tempérament de feu, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était hyperactive: elle sautait partout comme un joyeux lutin, et jouait des tours à Lily et Liv dès qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle ne se calmait qu'en cours, estimant que gâcher sa scolarité ne dépendait que d'elle, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'imposer aux autres élèves… Autrement dit, la fièvre "lilièsque" l'avait frappé… Charlize avait beaucoup de charme, son allure d'ange plaisait à la gente masculine de Poudlard, mais la belle blonde ne s'en préoccupait pas. Pour elle, les amies, la famille, et les études passaient avant tout.

Liv Dagron était d'une tout autre nature. Brune aux yeux de biche, Liv était une jeune fille très introvertie. Cependant elle n'était jamais la dernière à raconter des histoires drôles, ou à avoir des jeux de mots. Peu de monde la connaissait vraiment, mais tout le monde connaissait sa maladresse légendaire. Pas une maladresse physique, loin de là, Liv avait toujours été très adroite… Mais la timide brune avait trop tendance à partir dans "son monde", et les retours à la réalité n'était pas toujours synchrone… Mais comme disait Lily, ça ne faisait que rajouter un peu plus à son charme. Liv était aussi douée en classe que l'était ses deux amies. Autant les Maraudeurs étaient connus pour leurs blagues vaseuses, autant le trio était réputé pour son intelligence. Ceci dit, les mâles du collège auraient bien aimés passer quelques heures de rattrapage en leur compagnie…

Des courbes gracieuses, des visages délicats, des sourires enjôleurs, une conversation avec plus de deux mots de vocabulaire, il fallait vraiment être difficile pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de ses trois déesses… Etre difficile, ou être Maraudeur… Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui mettait en pétard ces demoiselles, c'était ses foutus glandeurs!! Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, tous n'était à mettre dans le même panier. Rémus et Peter faisaient exception. L'un était intelligent et mâture, l'autre gentil et serviable. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été les premiers à parler avec les trois filles avant leur répartition en première année. Depuis, bien de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts…

Lily regardait rêveusement le paysage défiler au travers de la vitre de son compartiment. Charlize et Liv parlaient tranquillement de leurs vacances, quand brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black.

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! ça t'amuse de le voir comme ça ? Je ne le reconnais même plus !!

Black s'était approché de Lily et parlait rageusement à la jolie rousse.

-De quoi tu parles ? Si tu m'expliquais clairement, peut-être que je te répondrais !!

-Fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas !! Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler Evans !!!

-Potter ?!

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Mais ce que Sirius n'avait pas vu, c'est que le dénommé James Potter venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte…

-Patmol, ça suffit. Laisse-la tranquille. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à elle.

-Mais c'est à cause d'elle si aujourd'hui tu es comme ça ! Je ne te reconnais plus Cornedrue !!

-Arrête s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça. Et puis j'aimerais qu'on en parle en privé. Désolé les filles pour tout ça. Surtout pour toi Evans. Allez, vient Patmol.

Sirius sortit non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Lily.

-Tu le regretteras Evans. Crois-moi, tu le regretteras.

Personne mis à part Lily n'avait entendu la menace de Black. Et c'est avec un sentiment étrange que la préfette rouge et or passa le reste du voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

La rentrée était passée, et voilà maintenant 3 semaines que les cours avaient repris. Aucun incident majeur ne s'était produit, et il fallait bien l'avouer, ce calme apparent faisait peur… Les élèves s'attendaient à tout moment à une farce "spéciale Maraudeurs". Mais les jours défilaient, et rien ne se produisait.

-Ça m'inquiète, dit Charlize.

On était jeudi matin, les griffondors de 7ième année, qui avaient choisi de continuer la DCFM, commençaient avec 4h de cours… Et pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, il fallait dans leurs estomacs un solide petit déjeuner. C'est pourquoi, les 3 jeunes filles étaient attablées dans la grande salle.

-Inquiète ? Pourquoi inquiète ??

Un bol de chocolat devant elle, un morceau de tartine beurrée dans la bouche, un croissant dans la main gauche: Lily prenait très aux sérieux le petit déjeuner… Autant ses deux amies rechignaient à avaler quoique ce soit avant les premiers cours, autant notre charmante rouquine se faisait un plaisir d'engouffrer la moindre parcelle de nourriture se trouvant dans un périmètre inférieur à un mètre autour d'elle… Ce qui la plupart du temps lui valait des regards étonnés de ses camarades rouge et or.

-Pourquoi craignez-vous qu'ils frappent un grand coup ??

Si un jour on avait dit à Liv et Charlize que Lily Evans ne suspecterait pas les Maraudeurs de préparer un mauvais coup, elles auraient sans hésiter avaler des larves de veracrasses!!

Décidément, depuis la rentrée rien n'allait normalement. D'abord Potter qui ne faisait plus le guignol devant Lily, ensuite les Maraudeurs qui ne s'attaquaient plus aux Serpentards, et enfin Lily qui n'enquêtait plus sur les 4 marioles…

-Lily, je sais que je t'ai souvent dit de ne plus te prendre la tête à cause d'eux, mais là, tu m'inquiètes presque plus que ce calme.

Charlize regardait Lily comme si soudainement des cornes allaient lui pousser derrières les oreilles… Puis d'un coup elle explosa (Charlize hein, pas Lily!! LOL)

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE A LA FIN!!! VOUS ETES TOUS DEVENU FOU!!!!

Rouge de colère, Charlize fut tirée en arrière par Liv.

-Charlize, on se calme, respire: tu inspires et tu expires, bien, continue: tu inspires et tu expires… Voilà. Ca va mieux?

-Moui.

-Bon, Lily, ce que Charlize tente de… te dire, hum (coup d'œil en oblique pour percevoir l'approbation de son amie), c'est que depuis l'incident de l'année dernière avec Potter, tu, enfin, heu, (re-coup d'œil oblique pour cette fois-ci avoir son soutien), tunestpluslamêmeetçacommenceànousfairepeur, etpasquànousdailleurs, puistuvoisunjourtudisoui, etlautretudisnon, et…

-Liv?!

-Voui?

-Tu sais qu'on ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes là?

Lily, qui pourtant était très appliquée quand il s'agissait de petit déjeuner, avait stoppé sa main droite (pourvue d'un pain au chocolat) à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, et regardait Liv avec des yeux ronds. Il fallait avouer que voir une Liv Dagron bafouiller n'était pas très habituel. La jeune fille était, en effet, plutôt posée et ne parlait qu'après avoir tournée sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors autant dire que Lily se doutait que ce qu'il se passait était grave.

-Pas grave Liv, je vais reprendre.

Charlize respira un bon coup et se lança.

-Voilà, Lily, l'heure est grave. Je sais que tu es contente que les Maraudeurs aient cessé leurs gamineries, qu'ils aient arrêté de s'en prendre aux Serpentards et tout le tralala. Je suis, enfin Liv et moi, sommes contentes aussi de voir que ta tension artérielle ne frôle plus les 17 à cause de ce crétin de Potter. Mais là, vois-tu, le fait est que Poudlard n'est plus Poudlard. Je m'explique: bien que ces crétins de premier ordre nous insupportent, il faut avouer que sans eux, sans leurs blagues, Poudlard n'est plus Poudlard. Tu comprends?

-Euh, nan.

-Arg. Merlin aidez-moi!!

Charlize avait joint les mains et regardait le plafond de la grande Salle dans une ultime prière aux très grands sorciers pour qu'ils l'aident à ne pas sauter sur Lily en lui assénant des coups de Chabal sur la tête!! (hum, petit délire avec ma sœur… "huuum Chabal" MDR).

-Lily, on te connaît bien maintenant. Liv avait repris du poil de la bête, et parlait distinctement maintenant… Avoue qu'à toi aussi ça te manque.

Avalant la dernière bouchée de croissant (celui dans la main gauche, remember?), Lily se leva de table. Et avant de partir en direction des portes d'entrée, elle se retourna vers ses amies.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Kiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

La salle se retourna vers l'origine du bruit: Liv tentait de contenir les pulsions meurtrières de Charlize en la ceinturant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait…

-Complètement frappées ces filles!!

Sirius, Rémus, Peter et James regardaient la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Rémus, grâce à ses talents de lycanthrope, avait capté quelques bribes de la conversation entre les lionnes. Mais il refusait d'en faire part à ses amis.

-Sirius, j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux: pour une fois que nous ne sommes pas le centre de l'attention…

-Meuh nan, tu dis n'importes quoi Lunard…

Mais la vérité était pas si éloignée que ça. Sirius ne supportait plus cette atmosphère. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, James avait tenu sa promesse: il avait mûri, et avait oublié Evans. Enfin, tout était relatif: il avait arrêté les blagues et avait arrêté de poursuivre Evans… Mais le résultat était le même: Sirius ne se sentait plus chez lui. Il ne s'amusait plus, il ne "vivait pas pleinement sa vie d'adolescent".

-Dites moi que notre James va redevenir comme avant !! J'en peux plus moi !!!!!

-Patmol, accepte une fois pour toute que James a grandit et qu'il ne fasse plus de farce comme avant.

La discussion entre Rémus et Sirius était régulièrement la même. Et la conclusion était généralement la même aussi. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation. Il était bien décidé à se venger de cette Evans qui avait changé son meilleur ami, et sa vie à Poudlard par la même occasion.

Le mois de novembre était entamé depuis 15 jours déjà. Et Poudlard avait fini par accepter que les Maraudeurs aient définitivement abandonné toutes idées de farces et d'attaques contre les Serpentards (essentiellement). Griffondor était même en tête du classement pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Une seule personne avait du mal à accepter le changement : Sirius Black.

-Dès ce soir Evans, tu ne seras plus entre James et moi. Ce soir, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Depuis ce fameux matin, Sirius avait passé tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, cherchant avec acharnement un moyen quelconque de faire haïr Lily par James, sans pour autant que son meilleur ami soit encore blesser.

Il avait cru que se serait tout bonnement impossible et qu'il serait obligé d'admettre comme tout le monde que James avait changé. Mais alors qu'il allait tout abandonner, il trouva la formule parfaite dans un livre parfait !!

Ce qui était parfait, c'était que personne n'allait être blessé !!

Depuis sa découverte, Sirius avait minutieusement tout préparé afin que le jour J (aujourd'hui exactement) tout soit prêt et que tout se passe suivant ses plans.

Ce soir donc, Lily Evans ne serait plus un problème pour James, ni pour lui-même…

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Patmol ?

James s'inquiétait de voir son ami travailler autant. Depuis leur 1ère année, ni James, ni Sirius n'avaient eu besoin de travailler pour avoir les meilleures notes.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi Jamesie, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es à la retraite, que moi j'ai décidé de te suivre…

Loin de rassurer James, ces paroles le mirent bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, les filles s'en allèrent en salle de DCFM. Depuis "l'incident du petit déjeuner", les filles n'avaient plus reparlé du cas "Maraudeurs". Liv avait réussi à calmer les instincts bestiaux de Charlize envers Lily, et cette dernière faisait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout avait toujours été comme aujourd'hui.

Cependant, en chemin, elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs (à l'exception de Peter qui n'avait pas eu les notes suffisantes pour pouvoir continuer cette matière). Et à chaque fois que Lily croisait James, son estomac se contractait, elle ressentait du remord. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle, que c'était à cause d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, que James avait autant changé. Elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi dure envers lui, car quelque part, les demandes incessantes du beau Griffondor lui manquaient…

Arrivé devant la salle, ils entrèrent tous et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles : Lily et Rémus au premier rang, Charlize et Liv juste à côté d'eux, et enfin James et Sirius derrière les deux jeunes filles.

Le professeur Horn entra dans la salle de cours et tous les élèves se levèrent.

-Bonjour, assoyez-vous. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les sortilèges muets. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment fonctionnent ces sortilèges ? Oui monsieur Londubat ?

-A vrai dire, ils sont comme n'importe quels sortilèges, sauf qu'au lieu de prononcer la formule à haute voix, on la prononce dans sa tête !

-Exact, merci pour ses explications un peu nébuleuses Mr. Londubat. J'accorde 5 ponts à Griffondor. Comme la brièvement expliqué votre camarade, ces sorts sont, contrairement aux autres sorts que vous employez couramment, formulés mentalement. Un exemple. Regardez à présent cette grenouille.

A ce moment précis, la grenouille, qui était posée sur le bureau du professeur, s'éleva dans les airs.

-Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel sort j'ai jeté à cette grenouille, et quel est l'intérêt d'un sort muet ? Oui Melle Dubuis ?

-Vous avez lancé le sort de lévitation "wingardium leviosa". Les sorts muets peuvent donner l'avantage dans un duel de sorciers, à qui sait l'utiliser. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il faut une puissance plus grande et que le sorcier perd plus vite son énergie.

-Merci Miss pour cette réponse détaillée. 10 points pour Griffondor. En effet le seul inconvénient à ces sortilèges c'est qu'ils affaiblissent le sorcier qui les utilise à forte dose, ou qui emploie un sort très puissant.

-Nous allons donc passer à un exercice pratique. Mr. Black et Melle Evans mettez vous l'un en face de l'autre, SVP. Bien, maintenant l'un de vous deux va jeter un sort muet NON DANGEREUX à l'autre, tandis que l'autre essayera de se protéger avec un sort muet. Je ne veux pas de règlement de compte, compris ? Pas de ça dans ma classe ! Vous êtes prêt ? Allez-y.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que son plan avait parfaitement été mis en marche. Et tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Parfaitement ?? Non, à vrai dire, depuis une semaine, rien n'allait comme il l'avait espéré. Un énorme problème était survenu, et il ne l'avait pas prévu, absolument pas.

-BLACK !!!!

-Evans.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'annuler ce sort et très vite !! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !!!!! Je suis certaine que tu aurais dû poursuivre la tradition familiale et aller à Serpentard !!!! Tu en as toutes les qualités !!

Lily était plus que rouge, elle avait dépassé la teinte rouge tomate pour passer à celle cramoisie, en passant pas le pourpre. Avec une bonne vue, on pouvait voir aussi de la fumée se dégager de ses oreilles… Dire que Lily Evans était en colère était un doux euphémisme…

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Evans. La demoiselle te pose des problèmes Patmol ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter ! Quant à toi Black, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Lily fit demi-tour et retourna dans la direction de sa salle commune.

-Sacré tempérament cette fille. Elle a du courage de venir te provoquer toute seule. Y'a des jours, je me demande si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en l'envoyant à Serpentard. Quel beau Gâchis quand même…

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il avait jeté le sortilège, il avait retrouvé "son" James, mais il avait remarqué, à ses dépens, que quelle que soit la réalité, James tombait amoureux de Lily. Pourtant il y a une semaine, il avait cru en une réalité tout autre, à un destin différent pour son meilleur ami… Et pour lui.

XXXXX Flash back XXXXX

Sirius et Lily étaient face à face.

-Je vais faire un décompte. Lorsque j'arriverais à 1, vous lancerez un sort Mr Black, et Melle Evans tentera de le contrer. Compris ?

-Oui monsieur répondit Lily.

-Simple comme bonjour m'sieur !

-Black contentez vous de me répondre simplement et concentrez vous. 3… 2… 1 !

Tout se déroula en quelques secondes.

Sirius lança son sort. Mais ce n'était pas un sort ordinaire. Non, loin de là. Sirius Black venait de mettre à exécution son plan. Il venait de lancer ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver : le sort de distension de réalité…

La jeune préfète de son côté avait cherché le seul moyen de se protéger relativement bien de tout sortilège : le bouclier de protection.

Seulement ce bouclier n'était efficace que contre des sorts de puissance relative, en aucun cas il ne pouvait la protéger contre un sort aussi puissant que celui que Black lui avait lancé.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une onde de choc atteint la jolie rousse de plein fouet qui la propulsa à l'autre bout de la classe. Black quant à lui avait été vidé de son énergie et était tombé d'épuisement. Mais le sort était lancé, et la réalité telle qu'ils la connaissaient était déjà modifiée…

XXXXX Fin du flash back XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

heu, et bien bonjour à tout le monde!!!!

lol, j'ai l'impression d'être en cours disant bonjour à mes étudiants... XD (**NON** je ne suis pas prof!! pas assez vieille quand même!!!)

je vous poste un troisième chapitre, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review... mais bon je ne vais pas faire de chantage. En fait, je fais ça pour moi: est-ce que je vais réussir à terminer cette fic??? that is the question... et bon peut être aussi un peu pour voir si ce que j'écris est lisible... lol

ha oui, sinon tout le blabla habituel: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage, je croquerais bien un Sirius moi...), si vous voulez que je poste un autre chapitre dites le moi (même si vous voulez pas je le posterais... donc en gros dites ce que vous voulez!! hi hi), et si vous pensez que j'ai des choses à améliorer, n'hésitez pas!!!

voilà, le plus barbant est passé, enfin je crois... ;-)

sur ce bonne lecture!!!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

La pièce était froide. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas chauffée, non. Mais elle était froide. Froide par sa couleur : verte et argent. Le vert des lumières qui dansaient aux murs. Et ces murs justement, ces murs gris, de pierres si froides.

O combien sa salle commune lui manquait. Oui, Lily Evans avait la nostalgie des Griffondors.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette réalité, plus rien n'était comme avant.

XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX

Ses souvenirs avaient d'abords été confus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie. Mais, telle une vague, ses souvenirs reflués l'avaient submergé.

Les sortilèges muets.

_Par la barbe de merlin, Black, qu'as-tu fait?_

Elle était alors certaine que Black avait jeté un sortilège interdit. Pas impardonnable, non, mais interdit. Elle s'était alors levée et avait crié le nom de Black.

Miss Evans?! Pourquoi criez-vous comme ça? Vous avez mal?

Non, non! Tout va bien…

Euh, excusez-moi, mais ça fait longtemps que je suis ici?

Ca fait 5 jours aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu de la chance que monsieur Potter ai eu le réflexe de vous amener tout de suite ici. Vous avez échappé de peu à une hémorragie qui aurait dû vous être fatale…Tout ça à cause de ce Black. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le Directeur a pris les mesures qu'il fallait.

Potter?! Vous voulez dire que Potter m'a sauvé la vie?

Oui, en effet. Ceci m'a autant étonné que vous, vu qu'il s'en prend généralement aux Serpentards…

_Euh, là je ne comprends plus rien… Pourquoi parle-t-elle des Serpentards??_

Quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner en cours?

Et bien, vu que vos fonctions vitales sont stables, et que vous ne semblez pas avoir de commotion… je pense que, pour plus de sécurité, vous pourrez sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici trois jours.

QUOI?! Mais ce n'est pas possible!! J'ai du travail, et je ne peux pas rater tous les cours, il y a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année!!

Madame Pomfresh lui intima de se calmer et de rester tranquillement allongée.

Mais la rousse refusaune fois l'infirmière partie, elle se changea et parti retrouver les quatre zigotos.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les dénicher: ils étaient regroupés dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. Les Maraudeurs, Sirius en tête, se mirent face à Lily. Et les quelques Griffondors qui étaient là se mirent à la regarder avec hargne, ainsi que les deux jeunes filles qui étaient ses meilleures amies: Liv et Charlize. Lily était déboussolée, mais refusa de se laisser impressionner.

Au moment où elle allait demander des explications à Black, un éclat de couleur vint la perturber… Une jeune fille rousse, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, se reflétait dans l'armure qui se situait sur sa droite… Cette jeune fille lui ressemblait trop… Lily tourna alors complètement son regard dans la direction de l'armure… Vert et argent: voilà donc pourquoi tous la haïssait. Lily Evans était une serpentarde…

XXXXX fin du Flash Back XXXXX

Cela faisait quatre mois que ça c'était produit. Quatre mois qu'elle était une ennemie des Griffondors, et qu'elle devait supporter cette maison, ces couleurs, et ces élèves…

-Alors Evans, encore à rêver et à délirer ? Je me demande comment Dumbledore a pu te laisser aller à Serpentard. Tu ne mérites pas d'être parmi nous.

-Malefoy a raison, tu n'es pas de sang pur ! On te fera regretter d'être là.

Les menaces étaient les mêmes. Les Serpentards n'acceptaient pas le fait qu'une "sang-de-bourbe" fasse partie de leur "prestigieuse" maison.

-Vous croyez que vous me faites peur ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont peur de vous, vous me dégouttez autant que je vous dégoutte, alors laissez moi tranquille, et tout ira pour le mieux, cracha Lily.

-Tu rêves Evans ! Tu as cru que tu pouvais nous donner des ordres ! sale sang-de-bourbe !

C'en était de trop pour Lily. Elle se leva d'un bon et sorti en trombe de la salle des vert et argent.

-Dès que tu reviendras Evans, on te tombera dessus !!

Malefoy avait crié ces dernières paroles, mais Lily était partie trop précipitamment pour avoir entendu les menaces.

La jolie rousse n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses amies comptaient pour elle, à quel point elle aimait la vie quelle menait, à quel point elle avait de la chance. C'est toujours quand on a plus une chose qu'on se rend compte de la valeur qu'on lui donnait.

XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX

Après un match Serdaigle versus Serpentard, Lily, Liv et Charlize discutaient tranquillement à la table des Griffondors.

-Alors Liv… Toujours aussi mignon ton Geooooorge??

-Charlize arrêtes un peu de la taquiner… C'est vrai ça, laisse-la fantasmer tranquillement!!

Liv était alors une proche cousine de la tomate bien mûre… se cachant désespérément des regards de ses deux amies (enfin si on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi!!)

-Tient, en parlant du loup…

-… on en voit la queue!!

Charlize et Lily partirent alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable, faisant Liv se tasser encore plus sur elle-même. Le petit dicton rappelait la fois où Liv avait par mégarde fait pousser une queue à son professeur de potion... Elle n'était qu'en deuxième année et avait confondu deux ingrédients. Le professeur Slughorn qui avait voulu tester la potion s'était alors vu affubler d'une queue de vache et de pics d'hérissons...

-Chuuuut!!! Il se rapproche!! Mais chuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Charlize avait atterri par terre, et se tordait de rire, quand à Lily, elle n'en menait pas large non plus: pliée en deux en se tenant les côtes et tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

George Duby s'approcha des trois jeunes filles d'un œil méfiant… Il fallait dire que la plus part du temps, les garçons qui osaient s'approcher du trio se voyaient affubler d'un tutu rose et d'une pair de ballerines, ou, lorsque Merlin était de leur côté, étaient prestement éconduit. Mais George avait tapé dans l'œil de Liv… Et cette dernière avait tout de suite charmé le batteur des Serdaigles. Et ça ce n'était un secret pour personne... La faute à une certaine blonde dénommée Charlize Mayer...

-Euh, bonjour Liv, les filles. George fit un signe de tête aux deux énergumènes qui se trouvaient à proximité de Liv.

-Hum, bonjour à toi Duby!! Seule Lily avait réussi à répondre: Charlize étant toujours écroulée par terre…

-J'ai vu que tu étais dans les tribunes…

-Oui!! J'ai trouvé que tu avais très bien joué!!! Tu es un très bon joueur de Quidditch!!

-…

Un ange passa. Charlize (qui s'était miraculeusement cramponnée à la table pour se relever) regarda Liv, puis George, Liv, et de nouveau George… Puis Liv… Et George.

-Hum, à vrai dire ce n'était pas moi: Fred, mon frère jumeau a pris le poste titulaire. Moi j'étais remplaçant…

-Hihi (petit rire nerveux sortant du fin fond de la gorge de Liv…) Qu'est-ce que tu remplaces bien…

Hurlement de rire: les deux fausses amies étaient de nouveau pliées en deux par terre…

XXXXX Fin du Flash Back XXXXX

Lily sourit à ce souvenir, mais bien vite la mélancolie reprit le dessus: elle avait perdu sa vie. A présent elle errait dans les couloirs ne sachant pas vraiment où aller ni quoi faire.

Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se réveiller. Oui elle ne pouvait vivre qu'un horrible cauchemar… Elle traversa le collège, et se retrouva au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Elle grimpa les escaliers. Et arrivé en haut, elle cria de toutes ses forces…

-Je veux me réveiller !! Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar!!!

Lily avait beau être une griffondor, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. En arrivant à Poudlard, elle s'était fait des amies, elle avait rencontré des personnes qui ne la prenaient pas pour un monstre. Elle était comme eux. Elle faisait parti d'un monde, son monde. Et aujourd'hui son monde n'existait plus…

Lily comprit alors ce qui lui restait à faire.

Elle grimpa sur la rambarde, se mit face au vide, et contempla une dernière fois le parc de Poudlard. Sa maison. Son monde. Sa vie.

Elle se remémora ses instants en compagnie de ses amies, ses coups de gueule contre les Maraudeurs, ses disputes avec Potter.

Potter. En voilà un qu'elle n'avait jamais compris. Un jour il lui disait l'aimer, le suivant il faisait tout pour l'énerver. Un jour il niait son existence, et le suivant il lui sauvait la vie.

Non, décidément elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait espéré revoir le James d'avant: celui qui faisait le mariole pour la faire rire, celui qui s'en prenait aux Serpentards quand ils la traitaient de "sang-de-bourbe", celui qui lui demandait de sortir avec lui…

Lily avait beau se dire qu'elle se fichait de Potter comme de sa première culotte, elle n'avait que lui en tête depuis peu.

Elle se posait trop de questions, beaucoup trop. Elle regarda le parc, le ciel, la forêt interdite.

Elle huma l'air pur et…

… tel un ange, elle s'élança dans les airs…

* * *

hum, pas taper, pas taper!! (auteur se tassant sur elle-même et priant son dieu protecteur...) (et oui j'ai plusieurs dieux à ma botte... _se regarde les ongles...)_

prochain chapitre... quand je l'aurais décidé!! _(part en trombe pour éviter de se faire massacrer!!!!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonfour bonfour!! _(a du mal à prononcer correctement pour cause de 'tabassage' collectif...)_

j'ai eu des reviewwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeee!! trop contente je suis!!!!! _(hum, zavez tapé trop fort, petit neurone endommagé...)_

bien, heu, sinon j'ai, dans mon humble générosité, décidé, à l'insu de mon plein gré... de poster un nouveau chapitre!!! _(viva de la foule de lecteurs!!!! ... --, non? bon, on peut même plus rêver...)_

alors voualaaaa!! je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira, mais c'est un peu le tournant décisif de mon histoire. Je l'ai fait court,_ alors pas besoin de me le rappeler..._, mais intense, enfin je pense ;-)

bonne lecture et pensez à me laissez un 'ti message si vous avez le temps...

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

Tout avait été si rapide. 

Il l'avait vu, point errant sur sa carte.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Elle, sa chevelure rousse, ses yeux émeraude, son sourire innocent, son rire cristallin, tout chez elle le faisait craquer.

Et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais dû. Il était rouge et or, elle était vert et argent.

Deux cœurs solitaires, deux personnes entourées mais seules.

Deux opposés, deux membres de maisons ennemies. Mais ce soir là il l'avait vu. Seule, en pleine nuit, parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard, et allant vers la plus haute tour du collège. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son instinct l'avait mis en garde, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait couru pour la rejoindre, il ne comprenait pas.

Il courait le plus vite possible. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Il gravit les dernières marches restantes, et là, il la vit.

Tel un ange, elle s'élança dans les airs…

Et il la suivit.

Se rattrapant à sa main, James serra de toutes ses forces celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle pour qui il était près à tout donner. Et dans un ultime sursaut d'espoir, il prononça la formule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Comment avez-vous su où ils se trouvaient ?

L'infirmière posa de nombreuses questions à Sirius et Rémus. Elle avait été choquée de les voir arriver avec chacun dans les bras Lily et James inconscients.

-Comment par Merlin ont-ils survécus à cette chute ???

-Pom Pom, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de poser d'avantage de questions. Ces messieurs sont fatigués, et retrouver leur ami dans un tel état a dû être très éprouvant.

-Oui, vous avez raison, je vais leur donner une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves, puis ils iront se coucher.

Mme Pomfresh versa deux gouttes de la dite potion dans deux verres, et les donna aux deux jeunes hommes.

-Allez vous coucher maintenant, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour votre ami.

-Oui monsieur.

Les deux garçons obéissèrent sans rechigner.

Sirius était plus choqué que Rémus. Il avait vu son meilleur ami quitter la chambre tellement vite, qu'il avait juste eu le temps de prendre la carte du maraudeur laissée sur le lit de James et de réveiller Rémus avant de courir après son frère.

Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'une telle chose se produise.

A vouloir récupérer son James, il avait manqué de le perdre pour de bon...

James venait de se réveiller. Il avait un mal de crâne affreux.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était blanc, tout sentait l'hôpital.

Mais où était-il ?? Il tourna la tête sur sa droite.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Lily. Sa Lily avait sauté de la tour! Mais il avait été là à temps pour la sauver. Elle était paisiblement allongée juste à côté de son lit. Sa chevelure de feu étalée tout autour de son visage si serein. Si calme. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir en finir avec la vie ?? La belle endormie bougea, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle tourna son visage, qui, si serein il y a encore quelques secondes, perdit toute sa couleur. Elle planta son regard sans vie dans celui de James.

-Pourquoi , répéta-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander où il voulait en venir. Elle le savait malheureusement très bien.

-Parce que je ne veux pas de cette vie.

-Qu'a-t-elle de si horrible ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

La belle rousse souffla et se tourna dos au griffondor.

-Explique-moi.

Elle en avait assez, elle voulait être tranquille, et voilà que ce stupide binoclard lui faisait un véritable interrogatoire...

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ??? Je ne te dois rien !!

-Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, excuse-moi.

James ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Lily. Il voyait bien que ses questions ne faisaient que la faire soritr de ses gonts, mais il voulait comprendre, il devait savoir.

-Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu mourir. Je ne comprends pas ton geste.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai tout perdu.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de détourner la tête, James apperçu deux larmes briller au coin des yeux émeraude, elles roulèrent le long des joues porcelaines, et finirent leur course sur le doigt du jeune homme.

Lily ne bougea pas lorsque le beau brun la pris dans ses bras. Dès qu'il avait vu les yeux de sa belle briller, il s'était levé de son lit et était venu près d'elle.

-Lily, je t'en pris ne pleure pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça James ?

Un frisson parcouru le dos du jeune homme. James. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-Parce que je t'aime.

La réponse était venue toute seule, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir. Elle était sortie naturellement.

Maintenant il le savait. James Potter était amoureux de Lily Evans.

En entendant la réponse Lily eu pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle savait maintenant. Les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en route. Toutes les questions qu'elle pensait sans réponse. Toutes ces questions sur James Potter.

Elle regarda James comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Et d'une certaine façon c'était bien le cas. Pour la première fois, Lily Evans voyait le vrai James, celui qui était fou amoureux de sa belle rousse. Le déclic venait de se produire…

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? O James pardonne moi !

Lily se serra tout contre le torse du jeune homme. James, surpris n'y croyait pas, mais il fini par rendre son étreinte à l'élue de son cœur.

Lily releva la tête et regardait à présent le griffonfor droit dans les yeux.

-Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi, j'ai cru que tu me voulais que pour me compter parmi ton tableau de chasse. Je ne voulais pas te croire lorsque tu me disais que tu voulais sortir avec moi !! O James, peu importe les réalités, tu gardes toujours les mêmes sentiments à mon égard !!

Si James était heureux d'entendre les premiers mots de Lily, il fut troublé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-De quelle réalité parles-tu Lily ?

La jeune femme réalisa soudain qu'elle seule comprenait ses propos. Elle sourit à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie pour la seconde fois, et lentement, délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres contres celles du jeune griffondor.

Seul derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, Sirius contemplait les deux jeunes gens qui savouraient enfin leur amour dévoilé.

_Je crois que rien ne pourra les séparer, pas même moi. Il faut que tout redevienne comme avant._

_Mais James avait tiré un trait sur Lily, et Lily ne voulait pas entendre parler de James. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six semaines avaient passées depuis que Lily avait enfin compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour James.

Ça faisait donc six semaines que malgré leurs deux maisons, les deux tourtereaux sortaient ensemble. Ça faisait aussi six semaines que Sirius cherchait frénétiquement un moyen d'annuler le sort qu'il avait lancé.

-Nom d'une bouse de dragon!!! Il doit bien exister un moyen de renverser le cours des choses !! mais où est ce stupide livre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius s'arrachait les cheveux de la tête, il voulait trouver le contre sort !

Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Tout allait bien : James et Lily étaient ensemble, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, les maraudeurs faisaient les cent coups sans que Miss Préfète Parfaite ne leur tombe sur le dos. Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Le meilleur des mondes, pas si sûr que ça…

Les Serpentards n'accepteraient jamais que Lily fasse partie des leurs, ils n'accepteraient jamais que James sorte avec une Vert et Argent, même si c'était Lily.

Les Serpentards avaient honte, et tôt ou tard Lily ou James, peut-être même les deux, en paieraient le prix.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire, retourner dans la salle sur demande, et retrouver la pièce où étaient entreposés tous ces bouquins de magie noire…

-Depuis quand tu parles tout seul Patmol ?

Sirius fit un bon. Il n'avait pas entendu James venir.

-Sirius, mon pote, je m'inquiète pour toi. T'es bizarre depuis quelque temps. En fait, je te trouve bizarre depuis que je suis avec Lily. Je sais que ça te dérange qu'elle soit une Serpentard, mais tu sais elle n'est pas comme eux ! Elle est douce et belle, elle est drôle et sérieuse. Je suis heureux avec elle, et….

-Cornedrue ! Tu me laisses en placer une s'il te plait !

-Euh ouais, désolé…

-Je n'ai rien contre Lily (enfin plus maintenant), je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble, et je suis content pour toi. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis comme ça.

-….bin expliques toi alors!

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais… enfin…

-T'as peur de quoi Patmol ? C'est moi James, ton meilleur pote !

-Ouai, t'as raison. Voilà : j'ai fait une grosse connerie et je cherche un moyen de me racheter.

-Ah.

-"Ah", et c'est tout ??

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je m'attendais à un truc super grave !! Du genre : "j'ai mis enceinte une fille et je cherche à la faire disparaître !", ou alors "je suis tombé amoureux de Mac Go et je veux lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle me voue un véritable culte !!!"

-Cornedrue, mon cher, tu n'es qu'un abruti… J'ai seulement fait une connerie, et je vais me débrouiller pour tout arranger.

-Alors tu me rassures. Parce que te voir aller à la bibliothèque ça faisait flipper, mais qu'en plus que tu y restes des heures, alors là, c'était vraiment glauque…

James et Sirius sortirent de l'antre de Madame Pince, Sirius alla directement à la cuisine pour "grignoter un petit truc", et James lui alla voir sa belle rousse qui l'attendait dans le parc.

-Alors ? Tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius ?

Le beau brun à lunettes se glissa derrière sa rouquine et se cala contre le tronc d'arbre, profitant au passage pour respirer le parfum de "sa fleur de lys" comme il aimait l'appeler.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète plus pour lui. Il cherche simplement un moyen de réparer une de ses conneries, et à première vue, la solution se trouve dans un livre… A mon avis, il a dû jeter un mauvais sort sur quelqu'un, et maintenant il s'en mord les doigts…

Lily, au lieu d'être rassurée par les paroles de James, était, tout au contraire, toute retournée… Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ce qui me dérange, c'est que d'habitude il me parle de ses blagues, et on les fait ensemble…

James s'était arrêté de parler en sentant le regard lourd de reproches que lui lançait Lily.

-Hum. Bref. Tu vois, rien de grave!!

Se calant plus confortablement contre son petit ami, Lily réfléchit à ce que Sirius pouvait bien préparer.

Or, ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle était heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce bonheur nouveau: elle vivait une belle histoire avec James, ses anciennes amies venaient lui parler de temps en temps, Sirius était devenu comme un frère, et les serpentards ne s'en prenaient plus à elle par peur de représailles de la part des Maraudeurs.

Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que si Sirius s'en mêlait, rien ne serait plus pareil. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Sirius, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver son monde. Elle ne voulait pas perdre James…

* * *

voilouuuuuuu!! _(sourire victorieux de l'auteur)_

alors? pas d'inquiétudes, je ne vais pas mettre fin à mon histoire tout de suite...

ceci dit, j'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur une chose: est-ce que je raconte un peu plus la vie de Lily dans cet univers parallèle, ou je me contente de suivre ma première idée, à savoir 'the retour' lol. A vous de me dire!!_ **(gniark gniark, comme ça si j'ai pas de réponses ce sera de votre faute si la suite n'est pas postée tout de suite!!!!)** aieuuuuuuuuuu!! se fait taper dessus par Chocolatine et son gourdin!! mdr_

en parlant de Chocolatine, je remercie chaleureusement love-lily-jolie, crevette, loriana27 et l'autre tâche qui me sert de soeur (_là je sens que je vais le regretter, le gourdin de Chocolatine c'est du rififi à côté de ce que je vais subir, mais j'assume!!! ;-) )_ et Chocolatine bien sûr!! hihi

à la prochaine lecteurs adorés!!!! je vous aime!!! _(hum, mes cachets? ah oui..)_

s'lut


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!**

_(silence pesant, froid polaire, mouche qui pète...)_

:'-(

persooooonne y m'aime!!!!

hum, bref. _(tente de prendre une posture digne...)_

Je disais donc me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre, un ti peu triste, mais pas trop quand même... alors vous êtes prévenu, sortez les mouchoirs si vous êtes hyperémotifs (mais alors hyper hyper hyperémotifs lol)! je veux aussi vous dire que mon histoire ne fera pas 15 chapitres, parce que d'après moi, une histoire n'a pas besoin d'être longue: il suffit d'un début, d'un développement, et d'une fin! (arf, je suis atteinte du syndrome 'plan-de-dissert' aigüe!!! os-court!!!!).

Donc, je vous dis ça parce que la fin est proche... je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel... (P...N!! qui a mis du sparadra sur mes lunettes????!!!!)

Non, bon reprennons notre sérieux, j'en suis, à vue de nez, au milieu de mon histoire!! vouala!!

je n'oublie pas de remercier Choco', Loriana27 et MarieHermione pour leurs review!! Ca fait plaisir de voir que je suis lu par quelques personnes au moins... :-D

bonne lecture à vous!!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

-Sirius, je peux te parler ? 

Lily avait parcouru plusieurs couloirs, avait cherché dans plusieurs classes vides pour enfin croiser Sirius au détour du couloir du troisième étage.

-Euh, c'est que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors va au plus vite s'il te plait.

-Très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu lances le sort. Je veux rester dans cet univers parallèle.

Sirius était bouche-bée. Comment avait-elle deviné ce qu'il préparait ??

-Suis-moi Lily.

La jolie rousse n'en revenait pas, elle avait joué un coup de bluff: elle ne savait pas ce que mijotait Sirius, du moins, elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Elle avait donc espéré qu'en lui disant ça il avouerait, ou nierait tout en bloc. Elle aurait préféré la deuxième solution qui signifiait qu'elle se faisait des idées, et qu'elle n'allait pas perdre James. Mais Sirius n'avait pas nié…

Il emmena l'ancienne Griffondor dans une classe déserte où personne ne les dérangerait. Et puis pour plus de sûreté, il lança un sort d'insonorisation…

-Lily, assieds toi.

La rousse n'aimait pas le ton que prenait le jeune homme, quelque chose dans sa voix lui faisait peur.

Pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il l'attaque, de toute façon elle était très douée avec sa baguette et savait se défendre. Non, c'est plutôt le sentiment qui lui nouait soudainement l'estomac qui l'effrayait. Le sentiment que quoiqu'il arrive, elle perdrait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

-Ne fait pas ça Sirius. Je t'en prie.

Sirius voyait les émeraudes se remplirent lentement de larmes. Et il savait que d'ici quelques secondes, elles seraient noyées dedans.

-Lily, j'ai été stupide. J'ai cru qu'en t'éloignant de lui, en te changeant de maison, il ne serait plus fou de toi. J'ai cru qu'en jetant ce sort, je retrouverais mon meilleur ami.

Lily ne voulait pas écouter, elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite, ne tentant même plus de retenir les larmes qui à présent coulaient à flots.

Sirius avait la gorge qui se serrait de plus en plus, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise…

-Depuis votre dispute à la fin de l'année dernière, il n'était plus le même. Et pour son changement, je t'en voulais ! Non, pire, je te haïssais. Je voulais te faire souffrir comme tu l'avais fait souffrir. Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il souffre lui aussi. Je ne pouvais pas te faire du mal physiquement, sinon il m'aurait tué…, mais je voulais te faire regretter ce que tu lui avais fait.

Ne pouvant détourner son regard de Sirius, Lily se sentait mal, son ventre s'était contracté à l'idée d'avoir pu faire souffrir autant James.

Mais implacable, et conscient du chagrin de sa "petite sœur", Sirius continua.

-J'ai cherché longtemps avant de trouver un moyen efficace de me "débarrasser" de toi. Le sort était parfait : t'éloigner de James, et te faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert. Il fallait que je change notre réalité en t'envoyant à Serpentard. Ils détestent les sangs impurs, et James déteste les Serpentards. J'avais tout prévu.

Mais là Lily se rappela un détail, un détail qui avait son importance.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu que je me souvienne de notre réalité?!

Le détail lui avait sauté aux yeux! Alors Sirius ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne, il n'avait pas envisagé que le sort de Lily lui permettrait de garder sa mémoire intacte. Il n'avait pas prévu de la faire souffrir au point de la voir se suicider…

-Oui, entre autre…

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'avais pas non plus prévu que malgré ton appartenance aux Serpentards, James soit toujours fou de toi. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu souffres au point de vouloir mourir. En fait, je n'avais jamais imaginé que je puisse être aussi égoïste. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mon bonheur.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue du beau brun.

Lily se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de ce contact. Puis Lily chuchota…

-Sirius, je suis désolée d'avoir fait du mal à James. Mais toutes ces années, j'ai cru que je n'étais qu'un pari, qu'une fille de plus à mettre sur son tableau de chasse. J'ai cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi seulement parce que j'étais la seule à lui résister.

-Lily…

-Non, Sirius, écoute-moi.

Lily s'était reculée, et faisait face à son frère.

-Sirius, quand je me suis retrouvée dans ce monde, avec un James qui me demandait la même chose : sortir avec lui, alors là, je me suis posée des questions. C'est seulement lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie que j'ai compris à quel point il m'aimait, et à quel point je l'aimais.

Lily se tut. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que Sirius avait changé d'avis. Elle souhaitait qu'il la laisse vivre sa vie ici.

Mais Sirius baissa la tête.

-Je l'ai compris moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça.

Son cœur avait raté un battement, son souffle s'était emballé, sa tête lui tournait.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas possible!!!_

-Pourquoi ?? James est heureux, toi aussi, et moi je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! Sirius je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça !!

Lily s'accrochait comme une démente à Sirius, elle le secouait, elle le frappait de ses petits poings. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire!!!

Mais Sirius avait pris sa décision. Il fallait que Lily le comprenne elle aussi.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne vois pas !! Si je nous laisse vivre dans cette réalité, tu es en danger, ainsi que James !! Les Serpentards ne vous laisseront jamais en paix !! Regarde Lily, James doit menacer les Serpentards pour que vous puissiez vous voir !!! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est bon pour vous ?

Sirius était en colère, il fallait qu'elle comprenne!! Il le fallait!! Mais Lily était butée…

-Mais c'est notre dernière année ! Après nous seront libre !! Nous pourrons être ensemble sans avoir recours aux menaces!!

-Lily ouvre les yeux bordel !!

-NON !! Tu ne peux pas !! Je ne veux pas !!!! Je ne veux pas… Je perdrais James. Dans notre monde il ne veut plus de moi, il ne m'aime plus !

Alors c'était ça. Voilà pourquoi Lily refusait obstinément de retrouver leur réalité. Elle avait peur que James ne l'aime pas.

-James t'aimera toujours, il ne tient qu'à toi de le récupérer. Tu le sais Lily. On ne peut pas vivre "ici" pour toujours, c'est contre nature.

Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Sirius qui avait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça la prit dans ses bras.

Depuis peu de temps, il avait compris pourquoi son meilleur ami avait craqué pour la jolie rousse. Il aurait roué de coups la personne qui s'en serait pris à Lily, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur, pleurait par sa faute.

-Je… je suis… je suis désolé Lily.

* * *

alors... verdict??

bon, autre avertissement (y'en a beaucoup aujourd'hui!! lol), le prochain chapitre sera niaiseux, je dirais même plus: "particulièrement niaiseux"!! (fleur bleue pour ceux qui n'auraient qu'un QI de moule morte...) **AIIEEEEE** (_se fait retaper par Choco' et son gourdin_) **Pas ma faute si tu le prends pour toi!!!**_ (part en courant poursuivit par une Choco' enragée...)_

S'lut!

PS: Hyperémotifs: gardez vos mouchoirs (non usager hein!) à porter de mimines!!!

PPS: tu m'en veux pas Choco' de te faire passer pour mon tortionnaire...? (_petite moue A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E, et yeux de ChatPoté...)_


	6. Chapter 6

tadammmmmmmmmmm!!

encore moi!! moi et remoi!!

alors j'avais prévenu que dans le genre niaiseux vous auriez votre compte avec ce chapitre... et je ne compte pas en démordre (grrrrrrr!!!! Couchez Brutus!!! _Sephy vient de lacher son Chabal sur votre humble auteur...) _J'ai dit démordre!!! pas mordre!!! Pfffff! entourée d'abr... KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _plaquée au sol par le dit Chabal..._

bonf, fous laisse lire la fuite! _(recrache l'herbe broutée...)_

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

Voilà maintenant trois jours que Lily et Sirius avaient eu leur discussion.

Ça faisait trois jours que Poudlard était hanté pas un silhouette triste, une âme en peine…

Trois jours durant lesquels, quoi que fasse James, Lily demeurait inconsolable.

Mais au matin du quatrième jour, le déclic se produit.

Après une nuit blanche pendant laquelle Lily n'avait fait que tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, la solution était apparue comme par magie…

La lionne qui sommeillait en elle depuis "l'incident" c'était enfin mis à rugir!! Elle ne voulait pas perdre James, très bien. Elle ferait tout pour le garder, pour le récupérer!! Elle allait se battre!!

_Foi de Lily Evans, tu es à moi James!_

C'est avec cet instinct retrouvé, qu'au matin du quatrième jour, Lily rejoignit son petit ami dans la salle sur demande. Nous étions dimanche matin, et personne ne trainait dans les couloirs. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lily entra dans la salle, et son regard tomba sur la silhouette de son beau brun.

James était vraiment tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme, même s'il lui avait fallu 6 ans et demi, et 'l'intervention' de Sirius, pour le comprendre…

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, James avait tout de suite su que son ange était enfin arrivé. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner tout de suite.

_Je suis un lâche._

Pour le lion, la situation était douloureuse, incompréhensible, et insupportable. Depuis bientôt quatre jours, sa Lily, son amour, la femme de sa vie était inconsolable. Il avait beau tout tenter pour redonner le sourire à son ange, rien n'y faisait. Et James commençait à avoir peur. Pour lui, l'attitude de Lily ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: elle ne voulait plus de lui, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur, et voulait le quitter. Et ça, pour James, c'était insurmontable. La douleur qui avait étreint son cœur à cette idée ne faisait que s'accroitre d'heure en heure. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Lily dans la salle sur demande pour avoir une explication, enfin. Mais à présent, James redoutait, plus que tout, les paroles de Lily.

_Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis un griffondor!! Courage James, tourne toi, et affronte la douleur._

Il se retourna alors, et resta sans voix.

Sa Lily le regardait amoureusement, et les coins de ses lèvres _si attirantes_ se soulevaient pour former une moue adorable.

-Je suis si laide que tu ne veuilles me regarder?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises princesse…

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la rousse… Il n'y avait que LUI pour la faire réagir au moindre mot doux.

-Lily, je ne comprends pas. Aujourd'hui tu souris, alors qu'hier soir encore tes yeux n'étaient que le reflet d'une tristesse sans fin…

Lily s'était approchée de son petit ami, et se tenait à présent près de lui, jouant nonchalamment avec ces mains, à la fois, si fortes et si douces.

-Quelque chose me rendait malheureuse… Mais j'ai fini par trouver une solution. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne dois plus avoir peur. Je sais que je dois me battre pour être encore plus heureuse…

James regardait intensément Lily. Il savait que sa belle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit à ses petits secrets, lui le premier…

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment: il prit possession des lèvres de sa douce dans un baisé tendre, amoureux, et rassuré…

Se détachant l'un de l'autre, James emmena Lily sur le canapé près de la cheminée qui dégageait alors une chaleur bienvenue… Nous étions en plein hiver, et Poudlard, bien que chaleureux, était froid.

Lily contempla le visage de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait tant de fois repoussé, tant de fois humilié, mais qui a chaque fois lui avait pardonné pour revenir la harceler… Elle l'aimait tellement.

-James?

-Oui princesse

Encore ce doux frisson…

-J'ai peur de te perdre.

Lily chuchotait, comme une petite fille qui a peur de se faire gronder, elle n'osait affronter le regard de son bien aimé.

James souleva le menton de Lily avec son index. Il plongea alors son regard d'acier dans celui émeraude de Lily. Front contre front, James chuchota à son tour.

-Jamais je ne te quitterais, je serais toujours auprès de toi, dans la vie comme dans la mort. Lily Evans, je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Avant de te connaître je ne faisais que survivre, aujourd'hui dans tes bras, dans ton cœur, je vis enfin.

Lily sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Des larmes de bonheur… Sa respiration s'accélérait, son cœur battait la chamade.

James serra très fort Lily, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les deux amants avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils n'étaient plus rien l'un sans l'autre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir venu, Sirius alla parler à Lily. Ils dénichèrent une salle de classe vide, et Sirius lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer.

-Très bien. Mais je veux dire adieu à James avant que tu ne lances le sort.

-D'accord, mais demain matin au petit déjeuner je le lancerais.

-Alors à demain. Bonne nuit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit p'tite fleur.

Sirius sortit de la salle, et Lily sortit un miroir de sa poche.

James le lui avait donné pour qu'ils puissent parler quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait inventé ce système pour pouvoir discuter avec Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient collés tous les deux dans deux salles différentes.

Elle avait trouvé ce système très ingénieux, et se demandait si l'autre James avait eu la même idée…

-James !

Le miroir se flouta et le visage de son apollon apparu.

-Oui princesse?

-J'aimerais qu'on se voit, tout de suite si tu peux.

-Où es tu ?

-Rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande dans 10 min. Je t'attends.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

La salle sur demande n'était qu'à l'étage du dessus. Et James devait surement se trouver dans sa salle commune.

_Sa salle commune… Ma salle commune. Chaude et accueillante…_

Le temps de passer trois fois devant le portrait, et de rentre, Lily n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. James avait le don pour trouver les passages que personne ne connaisait. En fait elle ne savait pas qu'il avait une certaine carte…

La configuration de la pièce était différente de celle de ce matin: il y avait un grand canapé devant une cheminée d'où provenait une chaleur rassurante (jusque là pas grand-chose de nouveau…). Il y avait aussi un lit double au fond de la pièce. Lily voulait passer sa dernière nuit (dans cette réalité) avec celui qu'elle aimait. Et enfin, vu l'heure tardive, elle avait pensée à manger en tête à tête avec son beau brun, elle avait donc fait apparaître une table avec un vrai festin dessus.

En entrant, la première chose que James remarqua fut… le lit!! (n.d.a: PERVERS va!!!). Son regard allait de Lily au lit, du lit à Lily, et… (Ça ne vous rappelle rien?? Lol). La jolie rousse prit une teinte pivoine…

-Euh... j'ai… j'ai pensé… que ce serait bien que… qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir!!

Rassuré, et peut-être un peu déçu (n.d.a: un peu!! Maiiiiiiiiis oui, on y croit…), James alla embrasser Lily. Il se souvint alors d'une chose qui lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis leur discussion ce matin…

-Ma Fleur de Lys, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Rien de grave au moins, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller…

-Hum, et bien à dire vrai, si, c'est plutôt grave.

Lily se raidit, et attendit que James reprenne la parole.

D'un coup de baguette, ce dernier fit apparaître plusieurs bougies dans la salle, et une douce musique se répandit dans la pièce.

James prit Lily par la main, la faisant ce lever, et l'emmena devant la cheminée. La lumière émanant du foyer se reflétait sur la chevelure de la belle, de sorte qu'on eut dit que Lily était en feu. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité…

Le cœur de la jolie rousse battait à tout rompre, elle sentait que quelque chose d'important se déroulait en ce moment même, tout défilait au ralenti… James s'agenouilla, puis doucement, il retira de sa poche un écrin rouge.

-Lily Evans, je suis fou de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, ce jour là mon regard c'est posé sur un ange descendu sur terre. Lorsque le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard, mon cœur a cessé de battre. Un Griffondor ne peut aimer une Serpentard. Seulement, "le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore"… Je t'ai aimé au premier regard, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Lily Evans, plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Je t'aime.

Il ouvrit délicatement l'écrin, puis en regardant Lily dans les yeux, il fit ce que Lily espérait depuis qu'elle savait que James était tout pour elle :

-Princesse, veux tu m'épouser ?

Les larmes de bonheur coulant à flot sur ses joues, Lily ne dit mot. Elle embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et réussi tout de même à donner la réponse tant attendu par James.

-Je le veux plus que tout au monde…

Cette nuit là, les deux amants la passèrent ensemble, profitant pour la dernière fois des bras de l'autre. Mais James ne le savait pas, Lily n'avait pas eu le courage de lui expliquer. A la place, elle avait voulu lui dire adieu à sa façon… Et pour la toute première fois, Lily et James firent l'amour.

* * *

hééééééééééééééé _rire totalement débile..._

bon, promis, j'arrète avec le dégoulinent de romantisme, je commence à en avoir ma claque (PAF... --' _vient de se prendre une baffe par Choco'_)

Ouuuuuiiiiiin, j'en ai marre!! z'êtes tous méchant 'vec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

(une tite review pour me consoler??_ puppy eyes...)_

s'lut

PS: je n'oublie pas de remercier ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des com': Love-Lily-Jolie, Sandrine, Choco' (hi hi tu me martyrises...), Juliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie (tp contente de te voir!!), et Sephy biensur!!!!

PPS: allez jeter un coup d'oeil (sans vous faire mal...;p) aux fic de ma sister: Sephy!! z'allez A-D-O-R-E-R!!


	7. Chapter 7

Bijour, bijour!!

Déjà, un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviewwwwwwwwwwwww ça fait super plaisir!!!! Merci donc à **Choco'** (encore et toujours..? lol), **Lily Forever** (hi hi, merki!!), **Loriana27** (_auteur rouge comme une pivoine_, c'est malin ça... mais MERCI bocu bocu), **Eliane **(merci pour ta compassion lol), **Sandrine** (la vouala ta suiteuuuuh!! mdr ;-p), **Mitchkine** (pfff même pas peur moi d'abord!! _blanche comme une craie, et tremblante des pieds à la tête..._ -.-')

Ensuite, je vous poste ce petit chapitre, qui est mon préféré je crois bien... (oui, Choco' a tellement frappé que je ne sais plus si c'est mon préféré ou pô... XD, 'ti pois chiche endommagé...)

Sur ce bonne lectuuuuuuuureeeeeuh!!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

Il vérifia pour la quinzième fois qu'il connaissait bien la formule. 

Rien ne devait faire échouer son plan.

Aujourd'hui, tout devait revenir à la normale.

Aujourd'hui, il retrouverait son vrai James.

Aujourd'hui, il brisait le cœur de Lily.

Lily. Il attendait qu'elle apparaisse dans la grande salle. Mais voilà 30 minutes qu'il attendait vainement. Puis, il la vit arriver, avec James. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, que soudain Sirius eut un doute.

De quel droit pouvait-il les séparer ? Non, la question n'était pas la bonne. Il le savait. Tout était de sa faute. De quel droit avait il changé la réalité ? Voilà la bonne question.

-A quoi ils jouent ?? Ils vont se faire tuer !! Regarde les Serpentards ! Ils sont prêts à sauter sur eux !!

Rémus venait lui aussi de voir le couple, seulement contrairement à Sirius, il avait aussi remarqué le brutal changement d'atmosphère qui s'était opéré dans la salle. Un Griffondor et une Serpentard. Ensemble.

Tout s'enclencha dans la tête du beau brun. Il allait profiter de cette tension pour simuler une attaque contre Lily !

Et donc comme dans un film tourné au ralenti, il se leva, regarda droit dans les yeux Lily qui était au bras de James, et en une seconde, en un échange, l'ancienne rouge et or comprit que c'était l'heure, et qu'elle allait perdre son James.

Lily se tourna alors vers James, et, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui dit les mots que lui seul pouvait entendre.

-Pardonne-moi. N'oublie jamais que je t'aimerais toujours.

Puis elle poussa violemment son fiancé qui se retrouva par terre caché par la table des Griffondors.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Sirius lança le sort.

Une onde de choc propulsa Lily contre le mur opposé, l'assommant sur le coup. Quant au Griffondor, vidé de son énergie, il s'effondra à terre.

La scène s'était déroulée en quelques secondes, personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir, personne n'avait compris ce qui c'était passé.

James se releva péniblement : son crâne avait percuté la table, et il saignait abondamment. Ses yeux cherchaient Lily. Mais son regard se posa d'abord sur Sirius. Rémus et Peter étaient à ses côtés. Il semblait épuisé. Son ami était entre de bonnes mains. Mais où était Lily ?

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui avait demandé pardon. Il voulait comprendre.

-Lily?

C'est à cet instant qu'il l'a vit. Inconsciente, étendu sur les dalles gelées. Dans une marre de sang…

-NON !!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Et voualaaaaaaaa!! Chapitre très très court, mais bon... trouvez pas ça drôle?? Humpf, même pas d'humour les jeunes de nos jours...

* * *

Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cette migraine l'en empêcha. Elle se rendormit. 

Toujours ce mal de crâne. Cette lumière blanche.

-Comment va-t-elle? Vous savez si elle va se réveiller?

_Des voix? Non, mon imagination… Cette odeur… Dormir…_

-Monsieur Black!! Je vous ai dit que je vous préviendrais s'il y a des changements! Sortez maintenant!

-Mais…

-Monsieur Black. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Elle a besoin de repos.

_Encore des voix, mais… cette odeur, ce parfum…? Non, ce n'est pas lui. Et ce mal de tête… J'ai mal…_

-Pom-Pom, comment va Miss Evans?

-Rien de nouveau malheureusement. Parfois elle semble émerger de son coma, mais c'est pour mieux y replonger. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas se réveiller… Elle ne se bat pas.

_Coma? Qui? J'ai si mal. Ma tête ne me fait plus souffrir. Mais j'ai si mal… _

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black? Tu ne crois pas en avoir déjà assez fait!?

-James…

-Non, dégage!

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'y est arrivé…

-C'est ça!

_James? Sirius? Pourquoi vous battez vous? Ce qui est arrivé? Je ne comprends plus…_

-Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas?

-Oh Lily, je t'en prie, reviens! Tu nous manque tellement…

_Des sanglots. Ses voix. Charlize. Liv. Mes amies. Mais cette douleur dans mon cœur…_

-Miss Evans, je pense qu'il est temps de nous revenir maintenant. Vous manquez à beaucoup de personnes.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent.

_Ce blanc !! Quelle luminosité !! Où suis-je ?_

Pour se refermer aussi vite…

Ses idées encore dans le brouillard, Lily tentait vainement de reprendre conscience de la réalité.

_Je me souviens de ces voix. Ces pleurs. Ces cris._

La mémoire lui revint petit à petit.

_Sirius. La tour. James. _

-James…

-Monsieur Potter sera rassuré de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée. Ainsi que tous vos amis du reste.

Une seconde tentative pour soulever ses paupières. Un visage. Professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous pouvez vous targuer de nous avoir fait une sacré frayeur Miss Evans.

Ce petit sourire en coin. Les yeux pétillants. Les lunettes en demi-lune. Oui, pas de doute, le directeur de Poudlard se trouvait bien à son chevet…

_Hein!! Quoi!! Frayeur!? Mais..?? Mais..??_

Lily essaya de se relever, mais une main l'en empêcha.

-Restez tranquille Miss. Si Pom-Pom vous voyait debout, elle m'écorcherait vif…

Cette probabilité fit sourire encore plus le vieux directeur…

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Reposez vous. Notre chère infirmière ne devrait plus tarder.

Puis sans vraiment avoir eu le temps d'assimiler ce qui ce passait, le directeur parti en direction du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, laissant Lily dans le vague…

-Mon Dieu, vous êtes enfin réveillé !! On a bien cru qu'on allait vous perdre, mais grâce à Merlin, vous voilà réveillée !!!

Lily ne comprenait rien à ce que l'infirmière disait. La perdre ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Ne bougez pas. Il faut que je vois si vos fonctions vitales sont normales.

Madame Pomfresh ausculta Lily: tirer la langue, écouter son rythme cardiaque avec sa baguette…

-Vous êtes en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer près d'un mois dans le coma…

-Dans le coma??

La bouche encore pâteuse, Lily essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'y lui était arrivé.

-Je ne vous dirais seulement que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Si Mr Potter ne vous avait pas secouru, vous ne seriez plus parmi nous à ce moment précis. Mais vous aurez certainement tous les détails par vos amies qui se sont fait beaucoup de soucis. Venir me harceler jusque tard dans la soirée pour pouvoir vous veiller!! Non mais!!

_James… Liv, Charlize… Sirius?!_

-Ceci dit, vous devez encore vous reposer. Dans trois jours ce seront les vacances de Noël. Et d'ici là vous pourrez sortir.

L'infirmière de Poudlard parti faire sa ronde. Lily se tourna alors vers son directeur qui n'avait pas bougé pendant son auscultation.

-Oui Miss?

-Et bien, euh, en fait, j'ai une question.

Dumbledore regarda Lily, et attendit.

-Je… euh… je fais bien parti des Griffondors ?? N'est-ce pas ??

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du vieil homme...

-Pourquoi cette question miss ? Bien entendu que vous faites parti des Griffondors, pourquoi vous aurais-je nommé préfète sinon ?

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, et laissa seule notre jolie rousse.

Lily cala sa tête dans son oreiller et réfléchît.

_Sirius a réussi. Je suis de nouveau dans ma réalité. Je suis une griffondor. Mais pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie? Dans trois jours ce sont les vacances. Je n'ai donc pas passé le même temps ici, et dans l'autre réalité?? Et James? _

C'est avec toutes ces questions que Lily sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru qu'on l'avait perdu !! Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée, alors pourquoi dort elle encore ????

-Liv, si tu continues comme ça, elle va finir pas regretter d'être sortie du coma…

-Ca ne risque pas, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-LILY !!!!

Les deux boules de nerfs, qu'étaient devenues les deux meilleures amies de notre préfète, se jetèrent littéralement sur la rousse enfin réveillée…

-Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué !!! On ne dormait plus !!

-Et après avoir survécu, je vais mourir étouffée sous le poids de deux lionnes !!!

-Oups !!

Charlize et Liv se relevèrent en même temps, se confondant en excuses…

Les minutes suivantes, Lily eue le droit à un contre-rendu de tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant sa convalescence…

-… et Mac Go l'a envoyé paître !! Tu aurais du voir la tête de ce bon vieux Slughorn !!

-Mais maintenant que tu vas mieux, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre…

-Comment ça ? Me dites pas que sans moi vous n'êtes rien, je ne vous croirais pas !!

Lily avait répliqué en souriant, elle était loin de se douter que la réalité était très proche de ce qu'elle venait de sous entendre…

-Et bien en réalité Lily, tu ne sais pas à quel point les choses ont changé depuis l'accident.

-Comment ça ? Non, avant tout, racontez-moi ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je veux dire, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit ?

-La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que j'étais en face de Sirius, et que je devais contrer un de ses sorts. Après, c'est le vide dans ma tête…

Bien sur, ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait des souvenirs, des souvenirs de ces dernières semaines… Mais comment expliquer à ses amies qu'on a vécu dans une réalité alternative, pendant un laps de temps d'environ 10 semaines, pendant que dans la vraie réalité, on était dans le coma pendant 5 semaines !! C'était impensable, à moins de vouloir passer pour une folle…

-Lily, au cours de DCFM, Sirius a dû te jeter un sort assez puissant, pour ne pas dire très puissant… Enfin bref, lorsque tu as reçu le sort, le bouclier que tu avais formé autour de toi t'a protéger du maléfice, seulement la puissance était telle que tu as été projetée contre le mur de la classe…

Liv avait fini sa phrase la voix brisée, elle se retenait de pleurer…

-Liv… ? Qu'est-ce…

-Lily, tu as été projetée au mur, et… on a rien pu faire ! ça c'est passé si vite !

-Charlize, Liv, je ne vous reproche rien, dites moi ce qui s'est passé.

Liv ne pouvait plus parler, les larmes perlaient toutes seules des yeux de la brune. Charlize continua le récit, mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle aussi avait du mal à contenir son émotion…

-Quand tu as percuté le mur, tu t'es embrochée sur une des armes qui étaient accrochées ! Puis tu t'es écroulée. Une marre de sang se formait déjà autour de toi.

Lily était sous le choc. Elle avait failli mourir.

-Et… et qu'est-ce… euh… et James ?

Au nom du Griffondor, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Depuis quand Lily appelait Potter, "James" ?

-Euh, et bien Potter a été le premier à réagir. Il t'a soulevé de terre et t'a tout de suite amené à l'infirmerie. Quand il est revenu dans la salle commune, il était recouvert de sang. Il était blanc comme un linge. On a bien cru qu'il venait nous annoncer que tu étais morte…

Liv avait cessé de pleurer. Elle raconta ce qui c'était passé au retour de James.

-On s'est précipitée vers lui, on ne savait pas comment tu allais. Dumbledore nous avait dit de retourner dans nos salles communes. On s'est jetée sur lui. Il nous a dit que l'hémorragie avait cessé, mais que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Sa voix Lily, sa voix était vide de sentiment. On aurait dit qu'il était comme un mort vivant… Rémus s'est approché de lui, et c'est là qu'il a dit que tu étais dans le coma, et que Pomfresh ne savait pas si tu te réveillerais…

-Ensuite il a demandé où était Black…

-Et… après, que s'est il passé ?? Les filles, vous ne me dites pas tout. Je vous connais. Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ??

-Black étais assis sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Quand il s'est levé, Potter est devenu comme fou. Il lui a sauté dessus. Il l'a roué de coups. Le pire, c'est que Black ne se débattait pas. Quand Rémus et Pettigrow ont enfin réussi à arrêter Potter, Black était dans un tel état, que Franck a été obligé de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Depuis, Potter évite Black, et Rémus tente désespérément de les rapprocher.

Lily était peinée d'apprendre que les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. Elle était triste de savoir que Sirius avait été frappé par son meilleur ami, il avait dû beaucoup en souffrir : James était comme un frère pour Sirius ! Ils étaient inséparables !

Mais, Lily était aussi heureuse. Elle savait maintenant que le James de cette réalité l'aimait encore. Et elle ferait tout pour le reconquérir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le grand jour était arrivé. Lily pouvait enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Charlize et Liv étaient venus chercher la jolie rousse. Puis elles l'avaient escortée jusqu'à leur chambre pour pouvoir être enfin entre elles.

Après trois heures de discussion, Lily était descendue dans la salle commune. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçue pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma…

James Potter était assis nonchalamment sur le divan devant la cheminée, faisant ses devoirs avec Rémus et Peter. Sirius ne faisait pas parti du tableau…

Elle se dirigea droit sur celui qui dans une autre réalité lui avait demandé d'être sa femme…

-Euh, James, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Aux premiers mots, James releva la tête, et regarda, pendant un bref instant, Lily d'une étrange façon. La rousse s'aperçue trop tard de sa bourde : elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…

-Content de te voir sur pied Evans, mais là j'ai du boulot. Désolé.

Lily avait reçu comme un poignard en plein cœur. James avait été froid et distant, comme si elle n'était rien pour lui. Elle refoula difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur sa peau devenue soudain pâle.

-Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Potter ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

La préfète se retourna dans l'idée de sortir de la salle commune, mais se ravisa. Elle se mit face à Rémus de sorte qu'elle ne puisse voir Potter.

-Tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Sirius par hasard ??

Au moment où la rouquine prononça le prénom du Maraudeur manquant, le son que produisait la plume de Potter sur son parchemin s'arrêta net sur un craquement sinistre…

-Tu le trouveras à la bibliothèque, ou dans le parc.

-Merci Rémus.

Et c'est sur ces 'retrouvailles' qui lui avaient brisé le cœur que Lily parti à la recherche de son frère. Elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais…

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!! 

Alors? Alors? ALORRRRSS??

On rentre enfin dans la deuxième et ultime partie de mon histoire!! Un peu plus d'action, un peu moins de romance!! C'est comment?

Euh, sinon, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire quand je pourrais poster mon prochain chapitre. Ettttttt oui, c'est ça d'être à la fac et de pas avoir de vacances: encore plein de boulot à faire... :'-( . Mais vous pouvez toujours me laisser des com', pour critiquer, ou pour louer mes dons extraordinnaires... hum, j'ai rien dit... (_regarde frénétiquement autour d'elle pour vérifier que Choco' n'ai rien entendu...)_

Pfiiiouuuuu (_rassurée_)

Bin s'lut alors!!


	8. Chapter 8

C'est re moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que je ne savais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre... Et bin SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!! je le poste!!! Ha ha, alors, heureux (ses)? (_sourire colgate_)

je me suis donnée à fond pour celui là, et j'ai même reçu un peu d'aide... Pas vrai p'tit Juju?! Et oui je te fais une dédicace spéciale, à toi, le FOUINEUR de première!! qui ne se contente pas de SIMPLEMENT m'aider!!!! è.é (_pas contente du tout, du tout!!!)_

hum, bref. Si tu lis ce petit message, c'est que tu as survécu aux précédents chapitres... (_dommage..? XD_). Donc tu seras OBLIGE de me laisser une review (petit bouton en bas à gauche (_je t'explique tout pck tu comprends pas grand chose_...)!), minimum...

Bon passons à autre chose...

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci à tout ceux et celles qui me lisent et me laissent des com' (même ceux qui n'en laissent pas bien sur!!). Alors merci donc à:

-**Choco' **(la plus fidèle!!!! wouaf! NNOOONN j'ai rien dit, rien dit du tout!! pas taper, pas taper!!),

-**Siargha** (Welcom sur ma fic'!! et puis j'aime pas quand c'est trop long, ça pique les yeux... mdr),

-**Loriana27 **(hiiiiiiiiiiiiii tp contente que tu m'ais mis en alert story, author, favorite story et author!!! je suis sur un petit nuage!!!! _cui cui font les zoziaux..._ MERCI!!!),

-**Iemanjinha** (j'ai galéré à réécrire ton pseudo lol!! et au fait: A MORT la FAC!!! ;),

-**Kritari** (hééééé _rire de débile profonde_... ravie que ça te plaise!!!!),

-**Tchingtchong** (next! mdr),

-**Lauralavoiepelletier** (bin la vouaaaaaaala la suite!!! hi hi),

-**Sandrine** (alors, elle pleure plus la filleuuuuuuuuh?? Zai poster la suiteuuuuuuuh!! Merci du soutien!!!)

voila, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... oups!! **SEPHY**!! Bin toi t'a plutôt intérêt à me suivre!!! lol meuuuuuh (meuh fait la vache... MDR!!) nan, je déconne, tu fais ce que tu voul voul!!!

bonne lecture!!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

Lily était donc partie à la recherche de celui qui pourrait la comprendre. Celui qui ne la laisserait pas tomber, celui qui la réconforterait. Celui qui lui ferait oublier qu'elle venait de se faire briser le cœur par son 'fiancé'… 

_Non. Ma pauvre fille, tu débloques… Il ne m'a pas demandé en mariage. Pas lui…_

La griffondor errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sirius, quand, au détour d'un couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de Serpentards.

-Alors Evans, on se promène?

Rosier regardait Lily comme une hyène regarderait un morceau de carcasse. Un vrai charognard.

Lily, elle, regardait Rosier, sans le regarder. Les yeux dans le vague. Elle cherchait Sirius, elle avait besoin de lui, alors que voulaient ces Serpentards.

-…

-La sang-de-bourbe a perdu sa langue!?

_'sang-de-bourbe'? Qui est-il pour me parler comme ça!!_

Les trois autres serpentards qui se tenaient à côté de Rosier se mirent à rire comme des déments. Ils savaient que ce qui allait se passer serait très… intéressant?

-Dégagez toi et ta petite bande! J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester avec vous!

La lionne se réveilla enfin.

Lily qui n'était pas d'humeur, mais alors pas du tout, sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur le groupe…

Le rire des serpentards redoubla.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça Evans? A quatre contre un, à ton avis, qui va gagner?

Rosier jubilait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait l'occasion de "s'occuper" de la Sang-de-bourbe d'Evans… Et pour une fois que Potter et sa bande n'étaient pas là pour la sauver, il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser jusqu'au bout…

Mais Lily ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas réparti à Griffondor pour rien!!

-Tu comptes t'en prendre à une préfète? Allons Rosier, nous savons tout les deux que tu n'en a pas le courage! Tu n'es qu'un serpentard après tout!!

-Notre petite lionne sort ses griffes à ce que je vois…

Un rictus méprisant se dessinait sur le visage de Rosier.

Lily lui faisait face, le menton haut, et le regard plein de haine.

Parkinson, Amacker et Robins profitèrent de la confrontation pour former un cercle autour des deux 'duélistes'. Lily ne pouvait plus s'échapper…

-Je le répète pour la dernière fois Rosier: dégagez toi et ta bande, ou vous le regretterez.

-HA HA HA! Laisse-moi rire! Je ne te laisserais pas partir si vite… Vois-tu, quand ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a annoncé que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai bien failli aller féliciter ce cher Black. Ce traitre à son sang n'a finalement pas que des mauvais côtés…

-La ferme!

-Tut tut tu, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un Sang Pur… EXPELLIARMUS!

Lily réussi à éviter le sort de justesse. Elle plongea sur le côté, mais avait oublié les trois autres vermines… Robins en profita pour lui prendre sa baguette. Parkinson la prit par le cou et la plaqua violement contre le mur.

Le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux, Lily releva la tête et fit face à Rosier qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Notre petite rouquine a quelque chose à dire?

-Vous n'êtes que des minables!!

Lily avait craché toutes son amertume, toute sa douleur dans cette phrase.

Dire que Sirius voulait revenir dans cette réalité pour la sauver, elle et James… Mais rien n'avait marché comme prévu. D'abord son coma, puis Sirius qui était en froid avec son frère, et enfin James qui ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce brusque retour à la réalité.

_Au moins je ne souffrirais plus…_

Rosier était à présent à quelques centimètres du visage de Lily. Parkinson gardait sa main bien serrée autour du cou désormais rougi de la griffondor. Quant à Robins et Amacker, ils regardaient la scène avec un sourire malsain…

Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Lily, Rosier passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse… et tira d'un geste sec.

Parkinson avait lâché le cou de la lionne pour pouvoir maintenir ses deux mains dans le dos, de sorte que Lily ne puisse bouger…

Tirant toujours la tête de la 'sang-de-bourbe' en arrière, Rosier caressa de sa main libre le cou endolori de sa victime.

-Je suis déçu.

Rosier regardait Lily avec mépris, il "reniflait" le visage de la belle, il jouait avec elle.

-Où est donc passé le courage légendaire des griffondors? Tu ne te débats même pas. Tsss, c'est pitoyable…

Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'en avait pas envi… A quoi bon tout ceci? A quoi bon continuer cette vie dont elle ne voulait pas et qui lui apportait plus de déceptions que de moments heureux. Rosier voulait s'amuser avec elle, la faire souffrir physiquement? Qu'il s'amuse. Apres tout aucune souffrance physique ne pourrait plus la blesser que ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. Elle avait perdu la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait…

-Tu sais que pour une abomination, t'es pas trop moche…?

Toujours ce rictus malsain. Cette main qui se baladait sur sa peau nue. Cette voix où suintait la perversité. Ce regard lubrique…

Lily ne pu réprimer le frisson qui parcourut son corps. Elle avait beau être résignée, son corps ne pouvait supporter la main de cet homme. De ce monstre.

Lily ferma les yeux, et se remémora sa nuit avec l'homme de sa vie. Cette nuit avait été tellement… magique! Elle et lui ne faisant plus qu'un. Elle et lui partageant un amour éternel…

Eternel. Oui, elle y avait cru. Mais elle s'était trompée. Une fois de plus.

-Lily?! Mais qu'est-ce que… Expelliarmus!!!

Une lumière rouge et… le noir total.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Non monsieur Black vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

-Mais Lily a besoin de moi!

-Et moi je vous dis que vous devez partir!!

Madame Pomfresh commençait sérieusement à s'énerver… Et Sirius Black ne voulait toujours pas bouger.

Lily ouvrit enfon les yeux, et jura.

_Par la barbe de Merlin!_

-Lily!?

_Oups, j'ai pensé tout haut?_

Sirius s'était précipité sur le lit de la jolie rousse. Madame Pomfresh, vaincue (n.d.a: par KO! lol!! _pfff vais me coucher moi_...), et rassurée de voir sa patiente ouvrir les yeux, laissa les deux griffondors seuls (n.d.a: ouuuuuh les coquins... _hum, vais prendre mes cachets... O.o_)

-Merci Merlin, tu es réveillée! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai vu ce que ces… ces… **pejurgbpaejrgb** (censuré…XD) te faisaient, j'ai perdu le contrôle! J'ai voulu les attaquer, mais tu étais trop près d'eux… Tu…

-Sirius. Arrête. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Tu m'as sauvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Merci.

Sirius regarda alors Lily. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voyait bien que ses remerciements n'étaient pas totalement sincères.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

La jolie griffondor ne pu se retenir d'avantage. Elle éclata en sanglots…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et attendit que le flot se calme. Caressant les cheveux de sa petite sœur de cœur, il lui chuchota des mots réconfortants.

-Lily, petite fleur… Chut. Je suis là. Calme-toi.

Les dernières larmes glissèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle était bien là, dans les bras du brun. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas en partir.

Vraiment…?

-Petite fleur, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-James…

A ce nom, Sirius se raidit. Qu'avait fait James?

Sirius comprenait la réaction qu'avait eue son frère vis-à-vis de lui. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Lily? Non, il se faisait certainement des idées.

Sirius préféra donc laisser Lily continuer.

-Je voulais le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie… Je voulais lui parler… Mais...

Sirius avait resserré son étreinte autour des épaules de sa petite fleur. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Il savait que Lily avait failli mourir à cause de lui… James le lui avait assez répété…

On le lui avait assez reproché. Liv. Charlize. Et même Peter et Rémus. Seuls quelques Serpentards avaient été assez bêtes pour venir le féliciter… Mais il leurs avait régler leur compte (n.d.a: il les a pas tué hein!! Pauvre Sirichounet!! c'est pas un meurtrier lui!!). Mais alors, pourquoi Lily était elle si triste??

-Mais... il n'a pas voulu. Il a refusé de me parler. Il m'a dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire de plus important…

-Il n'a pas fait ça..?

Sirius n'en revenait pas. James. James Potter avait envoyé balader sa Lily!! Il avait osé la faire souffrir!!

_Si je le vois, je le massacre… Il va voir où je vais lui mettre ses "choses plus importantes". Qu'il s'en prenne à moi c'est une chose, mais qu'il fasse du mal à Lily, et je lui ferais bouffer ses répliques à deux balles!!_

Sirius fulminait. James allait voir qu'il n'était pas devenu Maraudeur pour rien! Il avait beau adorer son frère de coeur, il n'avait pas à réagir comme il l'avait fait!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius finit par convaincre Madame Pomfresh de laisser Lily sortir de l'infirmerie. Cette dernière était on ne peut plus consentante… Depuis son séjour post-comatique, Lily ne supportait plus l'ambiance hôpital. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance: elle sortait le matin de ce sinistre endroit… pour y retourner quelques heures après!!

Les deux griffondors partirent donc en direction du parc.

Les vacances avaient débutées la veille au soir, ils pouvaient donc se balader librement.

Arriver près du lac, Lily s'assît en se pelotant dans sa cape. Sirius regardant le lac, dos à sa petite fleur. Il se lança (n.d.a: dans le lac!! _pffiou, achevez moi par pitié!! CHOCO'!! ;p)_

-Je suis désolé Lily. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir. Je… je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Enfin, je ne le veux plus… Tu…

Sirius tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à Lily qu'il regrettait la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses… Il ne voulait pas la regarder en face. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait pourtant son regard lourd de tristesse posé sur lui. Mais il ne se retournait pas.

Lily quant à elle, ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de cette silhouette.

_Sirius._

Elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle avait fini par l'apprécier. Par l'aimer même. Ils étaient devenus frère et sœur. Il était là pour elle. Il était devenu presque aussi indispensable que James… Presque…

-Sirius. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il me repousse aujourd'hui. C'est la mienne.

Lily avait fini par baisser ses yeux. Elle gardait sa tête basse, serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Une larme perla, et vint s'écraser sur sa cape.

-Ô Sirius! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Comment ai-je pu être si méchante avec lui? Comment ai-je pu lui faire autant de mal??

Sirius faisait à présent face à Lily. Il s'était retourné pour affronter le regard de celle qu'il faisait souffrir. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps loin d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et la pris une fois de plus dans ses bras.

-Lily…

-Non, Sirius c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui le méprisait, moi qui lui disait toutes sortes de choses les plus affreuses les unes que les autres. C'est moi qui lui mentais. Moi.

-Lily. Je t'avais promis que tu retrouverais James. Je t'avais promis de ne plus te faire souffrir. Mais j'ai été incapable de tenir mes promesses. Je suis désolé.

Lily releva la tête et regarda Sirius. Elle savait que dorénavant elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle s'était promis de récupérer son James. Et elle ferait tout pour y arriver!

Et si elle avait un Sirius à ses côtés, tout était possible!! Oui, James Potter était à elle! Elle devait se battre pour reconquérir son coeur! Elle savait qu'en rentrant dans 'sa réalité' rien ne serait facile. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle se fasse pardonner. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait le laisser partir, l'oublier. Elle aimait James Potter de tout son coeur, de toute son âme...

A nouveau confiante, et pleine d'espoir, Lily se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son frère. Sirius avait senti un changement s'opérer en Lily (n.d.a: son sixième sens développé grâce à son côté animagus…?, _on dira que oui hein?!)_ Il pouvait sentir une nouvelle force émaner d'elle. Se sentant rassuré, il la serra un peu plus contre lui…

Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

_Pas même James…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au loin, caché sous une cape, se tenait une silhouette.

Elle était là depuis le début.

Elle avait vu ces deux personnes se parler, puis s'enlacer.

Elle avait senti une rage indescriptible.

Une tristesse.

Un vide.

La silhouette se détourna de ce spectacle si douloureux. Et regagna le château. Lentement.

Une unique larme glissant le long de sa joue…

* * *

bon, cette fois-ci je jure que je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite...

parce que j'ai trois exposer à terminer, et que comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai PAS de vacances... OUINNNNN c'est trop inzuste...

snif!

à la prochaine alors!!

S'lut

PS: une tite review poplait?


	9. Chapter 9

Yééééé, me revoualaaa!!

non, je n'ai pas fini mes exposés, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir encouragé!! lol

je vous poste un autre petit chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais mieux vaut petit que pas du tout? nan? XD

Au fait, je voulais vous prévenir que ceci est mon AVANT DERNIER chapitre... _(rentre la tête dans ses épaules et attends le coup de gourdin de Choco'...)._ Il faut bien finir un jour ou l'autre... AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE (_s'est fait mordre par le Chabal de Sephy_...) T.T

Bref, passons aux remerciements!!!

MERCI BEAUCOUP à tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent!! Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs préférences, ou leurs alerts!!! Merci, merci, merci!!

Et merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des com':

-**Sunshiine**: bien deviné lol c'était pas trop dur non plus!! ;p

-**Analaura**: bin c'est pas pour ce chapitre que je les sors de la m... mdr!! On verra ça pour la fin!!

-**Iemanjinha:** pfiou, tu m'étonnes c'est trop inzuste!! mais bon, ce n'est pas parce que je suis sérieuse que je fais mes exposés... c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix!!! -.-' lol, mais bon, faut bien faire quelque chose à la fac!! hi hi

-**Kritari:** lol, tu parles d'une bande de plouk!! hi hi, t'as encore rien vu!! mdr ;-)

-**Choco'**: bin je suis contre les armes à feu... alors la massue stp!! XD (moi pas folle di tout di tout!!)

-**MaraudeursFan**: oooo ke oui, moi je suis tout à fait Ok pour que tu me fasses mes exposés!!! Le prochain c'est en géographie politique: conflit entre le Québec et le Canada? (si t'as des idées, je suis toute ouïe!! lol) Euh, sinon je suis pas super à l'aise avec les slash... et puis perso je trouve que James ne peut pas tromper Lily... (oui je sais le côté fleur de la force ma contaminé... OS-COURT!!)

-**Siargha**: tu vas m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre aussi... DSL!! Mais j'arrive pas à écrire plus dans un chapitre... je trouve qu'après je me perd dans mon imagination et mes idées: je veux trop en mettre et ça fait un flop... peut être dans ma prochaine fic, qui sait?

-**Tchingtchong**: MDR t'es trop forte!! hi hi. Pourquoi tant de violence?? voici le Next...

-**Loriana27**: DSL de t'avoir fait patienter... Mais bon le voila enfin ce chapitre!! J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas...

-**Sephy**!!!!!: bin oui, des modif' et en plus celui là tu ne l'as pas lu!! na na nèreuuuuuuuuuuuu!! bref, tu me laisseras une review quand même??

Voili voilou, j'en ai fini avec les RAR, maintenant place au chapitre!!! Bonne lecture

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

Rémus déambulait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il cherchait à comprendre comment la situation avait pu autant dégénérée. En quelques semaines à peine, sa vie avait été chamboulée: James et Sirius ne se parlaient plus. Non, en fait, James faisait comme si Sirius n'existait plus: pas un regard, pas une parole, pas mot sur Sirius. Pourtant Rémus avait cru en leur amitié fraternelle. Il avait cru que James pardonnerait à Sirius: Patmol n'avait pas voulu tuer Lily, il avait aussi choqué que James en voyant le corps de la préfète des rouge et or. Non, décidément, Rémus ne comprenait pas. 

Il ne comprenait pas, non plus, comment Liv, Charlize et Lily avaient accepté Sirius auprès d'elles. La douce Liv avait pourtant tenté d'expliquer son point de vue au lycanthrope. Elle lui avait alors dit que ça n'avait pas été facile: comment accepter la personne qui avait manqué de tuer sa meilleure amie?? Mais elle s'était finalement rendu compte qu'un lien étroit s'était tissé entre son amie et Black. Ainsi, malgré la haine réciproque que se vouaient les deux anciens ennemis, ils étaient devenus comme frère et sœur.

Rémus l'avait lui aussi remarqué: ce lien étrange, comme un fil de soie invisible aux yeux de tous, mais existant et extrêmement résistant. Ce genre de lien tissé qu'entre deux personnes ayant vécus une expérience intense et indescriptible.

Mais Rémus et les filles n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pris conscience de se rapprochement. Le préfet se doutait que l'attitude de James en était une des conséquences… Il se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Cornedrue.

**XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX**

-James, parle-moi! Arrête de te morfondre seul dans ton coin!! On est amis oui ou non??

Rémus s'énervait. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Mais devait-il le laisser dépérir sans réagir? Certainement pas.

Assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des griffondors, James contemplait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il avait une fois de plus sauté le repas et était venu se réfugier. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son lycanthrope d'ami vienne lui remonter les bretelles…

-JAMES!! Par la barbe de Merlin, dit quelque chose!

Rémus s'était dangereusement approché du brun à lunettes. Les mains sur les hanches, il regardait James, comme un père regarderait son enfant pris en faute…

-James Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre tout de suite et d'aller avaler une nourriture consistante!! Et tu…

-Je n'en peux plus de les voir comme ça.

Rémus s'était tût au moment où James avait ouvert la bouche, trop content pour une fois de ne pas faire un monologue… et d'enfin savoir ce qui tracassait tant celui qui était devenu indispensable les soirs ce pleine lune…

-Je n'en peux plus de le voir la tenant dans ses bras, lui sourire et rire avec elle. Je n'en peux plus de la voir me regarder en cours et de lui chuchoter ensuite des mots à l'oreille!!

James s'était levé du canapé et s'accrochait au rebord de la cheminée. Rémus pouvait voir la fureur mêlée à la tristesse danser dans les yeux du brun.

Puis soudain, James se retourna et fit face au préfet.

-Pourquoi Rémus, POURQUOI me font-ils ça?? Comment Sirius a-t-il pu me faire ça?? Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant? Je devrais être content de les voir heureux? Si je les aimais vraiment, c'est ce que je devrais ressentir, de la joie?? Mais non. Je les envie. Je leur en veux d'être heureux alors que moi je souffre. Je leur en veux de m'avoir abandonné.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de celui qui avait le cœur brisé. Elles coulaient sans retenue, témoins de la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme depuis des semaines déjà. Elles coulaient enfin, libérées de ses yeux qui les retenaient prisonnières.

James Potter pleurait enfin. Et Rémus qui savait que ces larmes étaient ô combien rares, prit alors conscience du désespoir de son ami.

-James…

-Non Rémus, laisse-moi finir. S'il te plait.

Rémus attendit donc. Les larmes se tarirent. Et les yeux rougis, James expliqua tout à Rémus.

Un trou s'était creusé entre son frère et lui. Il savait qu'il avait régit peut être trop brutalement…, mais quand il avait vu son ange, sa princesse baignant dans son sang, il était devenu fou. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il avait cru mourir. Sur le chemin de sa salle commune, de retour de l'infirmerie, voir tout ce sang sur lui, se rappeler ce corps sans vie de Lily… Tout ça avait été de trop. Le choc ressenti, la violence des sentiments. Une partie de lui était morte durant ce cours…

Puis il y avait eu cette journée. Celle où Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie et était revenu chez les rouge et or. Cette journée avait été comme un électrochoc. Lily était venue le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, et lui… lui, il avait été froid et distant. Il s'était fait violence.

Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de la voir en pleine forme, vivante! Mais pourquoi?? Pourquoi le lui cacher? Un soubresaut de sa stupidité certainement…

Il ne voulait plus être le James Immature sur qui elle passait ses nerfs. Il ne voulait plus voir de la haine dans SES yeux. Mais il avait une fois de plus tout fait de travers. Il voulait se montrer sérieux, mature. Il avait fait tout l'inverse. Il avait été égoïste et snob.

En bref il s'en était voulu. C'est à cause de cette culpabilité qu'il avait décidé en fin d'après midi de la retrouver. Il avait vu son nom, et celui de son frère, seuls près du lac. Il avait pris sa cape pour ne pas avoir froid. Il était sorti et, pour des raisons qu'il ignore encore, il s'était caché. Et son cœur, déjà meurtri, avait reçu un coup de poignard. Sirius Black, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, enlaçait la fille de ses rêves. Il était reparti seul, sans avoir pu s'excuser auprès de Lily…

**XXXXX Fin du Flash Back XXXXX**

Rémus était donc en train de réfléchir à tous ces évènements quand il rencontra, au détour du couloir du quatrième étage, Lily qui faisait elle aussi sa ronde.

-Lily?

-Oui Rémus?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.

-Parler? Oui, d'accord, mais de quoi au juste?

-De toi et Sirius. De James.

Lily avait pâlie. James. Rémus voulait lui parler de James, SON James. Avait-il deviné??

Les deux préfets repartirent donc, l'un à côté de l'autre, faire leur ronde.

Mais Lily préféra attendre que Rémus prenne la parole.

-Lily, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre la situation. Je vous ai beaucoup observé toi et Sirius. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous vous aimiez…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Laisse-moi finir Lily, s'il te plait.

Lily qui s'était figée en entendant les paroles de son homologue, regardait Rémus intensément.

-Continue.

-Je disais donc que j'en étais venu à la conclusion suivante: vous vous aimez… comme un frère et une sœur s'aiment. Je l'ai compris en voyant les regards fréquents que tu portais à James… Tu aimes Sirius, c'est un fait que personne ne peut nier. Mais tu aimes James, plus encore. Il suffit de croiser te voir quand il est près de toi, ou quand tu le regarde à la dérobée en cours. Lily, tu es folle amoureuse de James.

Lily était bouche bée. Même Rémus s'en était aperçu? Alors pourquoi pas James!?

-Tu as raison.

Rémus était fière de lui. Il avait enfin résolu l'énigme Lily/Sirius/James!!! Mais maintenant, il se devait de résoudre le problème Lily/Sirius/James!!!

C'était pourtant clair: James aimait Lily, Lily aimait James et Sirius… Sirius? Que venait faire Sirius dans cette affaire…?

-Lily, explique-moi quelque chose.

La jolie rousse avait vu le visage du jeune homme s'éclairer, et se tordre dans une expression indéchiffrable.

Elle attendait la question qui brûlait les lèvres du griffondor.

-Que c'est-il passé avec Sirius pour que vous vous rapprochiez autant? Je veux dire, il a failli provoquer ta mort. Et à moins d'être maso (n.d.a: petit clin d'œil à Choco' lol) ou suicidaire, on ne se rapproche pas de quelqu'un qu'on déteste! Et puis du jour au lendemain tu ne l'as plus appelé Black, mais Sirius. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Lily était en intense réflexion. Devait-elle avouer ce que Sirius avait fait. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu?

Non, Rémus avait beau être un de ses meilleurs amis, lui dire qu'elle avait vécu dans un univers alternatif n'était pas très recommandé pour la santé mentale du jeune homme… Elle voyait déjà la tête qu'il ferait en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire.

_Pauvre Rémus, je me demande parfois si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé. Il aurait dû t'envoyer à Serdaigle! Tu cherche toujours à comprendre tout. _

Lily choisit de ne rien dire à son ami. Mais d'expliquer pourquoi Sirius et elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment nous nous sommes rapprochés lui et moi. Mais je peux te dire pourquoi nous sommes toujours ensemble.

Rémus pesait le pour et le contre. Il devait abandonner l'idée de comprendre réellement les raisons de ce lien. Mais en contre partie, il saurait enfin comment régler le problème qui tracassait tant ses amis. Il soupira, vaincu.

-Je t'écoute.

Lily était heureuse. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Rémus. Et si elle ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence plus tôt, c'est parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne cherche à en savoir plus sur le comment de sa relation avec Sirius. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude qu'il ne fouinerait pas plus, rien ne l'empêchait de lui expliquer son plan pour 'récupérer' James.

Rémus écouta donc avec attention ce que lui racontait Lily. La rousse lui expliqua qu'elle avait compris qu'elle aimait James depuis longtemps, mais qu'avec l'histoire de son coma, et du fait que James en voulait à Sirius, elle n'avait pas osé lui dire en face. Elle pensait qu'il la repousserait.

Elle lui dit qu'elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme elle l'avait fait à la fin de la sixième année. Qu'elle le regrettait. Lily lui raconta aussi que Sirius était venu vers elle pour se faire pardonner et aider James à sortir enfin avec celle qu'il aimait. Mais qu'un problème demeurait: James refusait de parler à Lily, et il faisait comme si Sirius n'existait pas…

-Mais la fois où Sirius t'a pris dans ses bras? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était pour aider James…?

-Je venais d'essuyer un nième refus de James de parler. J'étais abattue, et Sirius a voulu me réconforter. Il m'a pris dans ses bras.

-Et les fois où tu regardais James en cours et que tu parlais ensuite à voix basse avec Sirius…

-Je lui demandais si je ne rêvais pas: si James me regardait vraiment.

-Et quand James vous a surpris dans la salle commune dormant dans els bras l'un de l'autre…?

-J'avais appris qu'il était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une chute à son entrainement de Quidditch. Je voulais attendre qu'il revienne dans la salle commune pour lui demander comment il allait, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu que j'aille le voir à l'infirmerie. Et Sirius est resté avec moi. Il s'inquiétait lui aussi. Mais la nuit est tombée, et on s'est assoupi. Quand on s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, j'étais allongée dans les bras de Sirius. Quand nous sommes descendus prendre notre petit déjeuné, James avait un regard noir…

-Alors toutes ces fois là, ce n'était qu'un hasard? Il ne s'était rien passé entre vous deux?

-Mais nan!! Rémus, je croyais que tu avais compris que ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qui nous liait Sirius et moi?!

-Oui, oui, mais je voulais juste en être sûr…

Rémus avait un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait enfin réglé le problème…

L'odeur familière que son odorat avait captée le lui confirmait….

-

-

-

-

James passa le portait de al Grosse Dame. Il entra dans la salle commune qui était presque vide à cette heure-ci: le couvre feu était passé, et seul Liv et Charlize restaient auprès du feu. Peter devait certainement déjà être couché…

La tête dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas arriver le poing… que venait de lui mettre Sirius.

-Y'en a marre Cornedrue!! T'es vraiment trop con!! Tu fous ta vie en l'air à cause de ta stupide fierté masculine!! Que tu m'en veuilles est une chose, mais que tu fasses souffrir Lily, je ne te le permets pas!!!

Sans avoir eu le temps de répliquer, ni même de vraiment comprendre, James senti une deuxième fois le poing de Sirius s'abattre sur lui….

* * *

Alors?? c'était comment?? 

je vous rappelle que le prochain chapitre est l'ultime chapitre de ma fic'... snif, c'est triste... T.T

mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!! (_s'étouffe sous ses propres fleurs_...)

Keuf, keuf!! (_recrache les pétales_)

alors à la prochaine, même si je ne sais toujours pas quand il sera posté... Pas taper!! (_s'enfuit en courant poursuivie par les lecteurs enragés!!)_

S'lut


	10. Chapter 10

Snif. T.T

me re voici pour l'ultime chapitre...

Je sais même pas si je vais vous le poster finalement... Meuh naaan!! Je ne suis pas maso à ce point, je tiens encore à la vie!! Je n'ai pas envi de recevoir du poison par mail... ;)

Donc, voici enfin la fin de ma fic. Ca fait tout drôle. J'ai l'oeil droit qui mouille. LOL.

Bon arrêtons les blagues pourries... J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu tout au long de ma petite aventure, et je tenais à vous dire que j'ai été très touchée par vos commentaires, et le nombre de personnes qui m'ont lu! Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis.

Alors vraiment un grand merci à:

-**Loriana27**: ton cadeau avant l'heure (tu m'as inspiré un ti peu dans ce chapitre lol)...

-**Choco'**: ra je sais pas quoi dire... je me suis bien amusée avec mes délires! hi hi (très bien ton histoire, mais j'attends la suite èé)

-**Audrey**: merci beaucoup

-**Tchingtchong**: j'ai assez pris mon temps?? next!!

-**Lily Forever**: tout à fait d'accord avec toi!! Ce sont les plus beaux, avec Jamesinou hein!?

-**Analaura**: t'as raison, c'est pas hyper constructif, mais j'ai envi de dire que c'est presque typiquement masculin... j'espère que tu comprendras mieux l'histoire de l'odeur...XD

-**Iemanjinha**: à cause de toi je met trop de temps à ouvrir mes mails!! LOL, meuh nan... quoique...

-**Siargha**: hi hi, je suis comme toi, mais je déteste plus encore celles que je lis qui ne se terminent pas...

-**TitJu73**: merci, et voilà ta suite!! ;)

-**Kritari:** j'espère que tu seras moins triste avec celui ci!!!

-**Maraudeurs Fan**: comme c'est DOMMAGE... je me débrouillerais toute seule alors!! mdr

-**Séphy**: bon cette fois ci j'ai essayé de bien me relire, oui pck des fois je me relis mal... mais bon, c'est de famille... pas vrai?! gniark gniark. Dépèche toi de publier une nouvelle histoire!! Sinon, gare à toi!!

-**Puky**: tu as totalement raison: Rogue est presque absent, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui faire faire... J'ai un ti pincement au coeur quand je me dis qu'il faut qu'il soit méchant... (cf Harry Potter 7...), et sinon, James n'a rien fait à Rosier et Co, pck il ne voulait plus se mêler de la vie de Lily. Par contre, rien n'empêche les lecteurs de faire fonctionner leur imagination, en ce qui concerne la revanche de Sirius contre eux...

-**JULIE!!!!:** ra trop contente de te voir!! Euh, oui j'ai bien l'intention d'écire une autre histoire, mais encore faut-il que je trouve le temps... Ceci dit, j'ai déjà un OS qui pointe le bout de son nez! Voili voilou!! Merci de prendre ton temps pour me laisser un ti msg!!

-**Sandrine**: arf, j'espère pour toi que ton exposé s'est bien passé?? et pour répondre à ta question, c'est un peu des deux. En fait je me suis dit que Sirius avait atteint ses limites, et que la dernière solution, à son avis, était de foutre son poing dans la figure de James... Hum, voilà. Compris??

-**Love-Lily-Jolie**: te voilà donc avec cet ultime chapitre. N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé... :D

Sur ce, très bonne lecture!!

Chtite Lilipuce

* * *

Les filles avaient l'impression de vivre un mauvais film. Les scénaristes étaient à virer! Comment, bouse de dragon, les Maraudeurs pouvaient-ils se rebattre?? 

-J'ai loupé un épisode?

Choquée, Liv regardait ahurie Sirius donner un crochet du droit à Potter.

Charlize, elle, avait repris ses esprits plus rapidement, et était partie s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près du 'ring'. Faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette un pot de pop-corn, Charlize s'installa confortablement regardant la bagarre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, comme une moldue regarderait un bon film…

Non, en fait la griffondor prenait part à la baston.

-Met lui un bon uppercut!! Non, pas là!! Plus fort! Gonzesse!! Je vais t'apprendre moi!!

Totalement médusé par le comportement de son… amie? Liv restait bouche bée.

-Mais? Que? CHARLIZE MAYER!! Ça t'amuse de voir des imbéciles se battre?!

La dite Charlize se recroquevilla sur elle-même sachant pertinemment quel mauvais quart d'heure elle allait subir… Liv avait beau être adorable, la mettre en colère était une mauvaise idée, mais alors très très mauvaise.

S'étant donc repliée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la tête bien rentrée dans les épaules, le regard suppliant, la pétillante blonde attendait le verdict.

-Tu veux un 'tit peu de pop-corn…?

Le couinement émit par Charlize était la goutte d'eau de trop pour Liv.

-Vous êtes tous devenu cinglé dans cette maison!! TOI!!

Liv s'était dangereusement approchée de son amie et lui lançait des regards avada-kedavrisant, puis elle se retourna vers les deux boxeurs qui avaient stoppé leur match en entendant les hurlements de la 'douce' Liv.

-Et VOUS! VOUS!! Stupides gnomes écervelés!! Comment osez-vous faire une chose pareille??? Vous vous êtes pris une branche de Saul Cogneur en pleine face ou quoi??

Remontée comme la locomotive du Poudlard Express, Liv avait de la vapeur qui lui sortait par les oreilles.

-Aie! On est mal barrée là…

Comme un seul homme, Sirius et James esquivèrent la furie brune qui se dirigeait vers eux. Rampant derrière le canapé, ils espéraient que leurs dieux protecteurs, Merlin, ou n'importe quels autres sauveurs leurs viennent en aide!!

-Revenez ici bande de bouseux!!

Trop contente que l'attention de sa petite brune soit focalisé sur les deux autres énergumènes, Charlize opérait un repli stratégique, quand…

-Mais? C'est quoi ce cirque??

Rémus venait de rentrer à l'instant de sa ronde, plus qu'enrichissante, et était tombé sur un spectacle affligeant…

James et Sirius se serraient l'un contre l'autre, blancs comme neige. James les mains jointes en une prière silencieuse, et Sirius regardant frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver un moyen quelconque de fuir… Et Charlize qui, stoppée dans son élan d'évasion, se tenait immobile près des escaliers menant au dortoir de garçons… sur les pointes de pieds, et la jambe droite encore en l'air.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Rémus, c'était de voir dans quel état se trouvait Liv.

Cette dernière, avait ravalé ses pulsions meurtrières au son de la voix de celui qui la faisait si souvent rougir… Rouge de colère, ou de honte (n.d.a: à vous de voir… ;D), elle avait encore de la fumée qui s'échappait de ses oreilles, les yeux humides de rage, et la respiration saccadée…

_Morgane qu'elle est belle…_

Rémus, perdu dans la contemplation de la fureur de Dagron (n.d.a: "dragon, y'a pas de lézard, nous ne parlons pas la même langue ssss" hum, désolé… Muchu va coucher!! ), ne senti qu'au dernier moment des mains l'agripper aux mollets. Baissant à contre cœur les yeux sur un spectacle… pitoyable. Il reconnu, en ces deux larves, ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Un p'tit coup de main de serait pas de refus Mumus…

Lui faisant les yeux de chiens battus (n.d.a: on y était presque, lol!), Sirius bénissait au plus profond de lui-même l'intervention miraculeuse de ce cher Lunard. Quoiqu'encore en état de sursis, James et Sirius se sentaient beaucoup plus en sécurité, là, accrochés aux basques de leur camarade… -.-'

Liv senti tout de suite la colère s'évaporer… comme par magie! Rémus dans la salle (n.d.a: faites du bruit!!!! Pfiou, 'vais me coucher…), Liv ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'était emportée de la sorte.

Mais à bien y réfléchir… Elle tourna son regard noir vers les deux trolls des montagnes qui ventousaient SON magnifique et mystérieux Mumus!!!

-VOUS.

Silence de mort, vent polaire. (Petite musique de western…).

-Je crois que vous allez nous donner une explication, et plus vite que ça!!

Trop contents d'échapper aux supplices infernaux, James et Sirius soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis Rémus, poussé par son instinct serdaiglien (néologisme à moi, hi hi!!), posa LA question qui tue.

-Euh, et pourquoi Charlize se carapate dans le dortoir des garçons??

-CHARLIZE MAYER!! T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses de goule mal lavée devant moi, et presto!!

Charlize y avait cru. Deux petites semaines cachée dans le dortoir des garçons, ni vue ni connue, et Liv aurait tout oublié… Mais NAN, il avait fallu que ce traitre de Lupin vienne fourrer son museau!!

Elle redescendit donc les huit marches, qu'elle avait réussi à grimper, pour retourner à la case départ, non sans avoir lancé un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à ce faux frère de Rémus.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

-Okzjebpijbviaurengvpkjdv!

-STOP!

Chacun voulant défendre chèrement sa peau, les trois accusés s'étaient mis à parler tous en même temps…

-Bon, Liv, explique-moi s'il te plait, puisque ces nigauds en sont incapables.

-Nous étions tous les trois, Charlize, Sirius et moi, tranquillement dans la salle commune. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, et Charlize et moi étions en train de discuter du dernier cours de potion assises dans le canapé. C'est à ce moment que le tableau a pivoté, et que Potter est apparu. Sirius a bondi de son siège et s'est approché de lui. Puis il lui a mis un coup de poing.

Rémus regarda alors Sirius avec des gros yeux. Patmol ne faisait pas le fière: il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas énerver plus encore son ami.

_'font une sacrée pair ces deux là! Liv est effrayante quand elle est en colère, mais Lunard… Brrr_

-Potter donnait l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sirius lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Lily, et qu'il allait lui faire comprendre. Puis il l'a refrappé. Et là Potter ne s'est pas laissé faire: il a riposté. S'en ai suivi une bagarre que cette chère Charlize encourageait en mangeant du pop-corn!!

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Charlize de sentir le regard lourd de reproches de son amie.

-Tu vois!! Je suis innocent!!

James avait les yeux qui brillaient. On aurait dit en enfant qui venait de recevoir ses cadeaux de noël avant l'heure.

-Oh que non Potter, tu es loin d'être innocent!!

La joie de Cornedrue se figea aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il regardait à tour de rôle Rémus, puis Liv. Aie, ça n'était pas bon pour lui…

-Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne! Liv a raison James! Si Sirius t'a frappé, c'est que tu le méritais.

-Ah, ah!!

Cri victorieux de Sirius, qui fut douché par le regard glacial de son ami et de la furie combinés.

-James, reprit Rémus. T'as été un gros con ces dernières semaines. Tu le sais?

Reprenant un air sérieux, le visage tuméfié, il osa enfin faire face aux deux jeunes gens.

-Je le sais depuis tout à l'heure. Grâce à toi Rémus.

Ce dernier se permis un sourire en coin. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé...

-J'ai bien entendu ce que te disait Lily.

Puis il se retourna vers Sirius, et… lui mis une droite.

Sans avoir vraiment comprit ce qui lui était arrivé, Sirius se retrouva aussi vite dans les bras de James.

-Le coup c'est pour tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te parler, et de m'excuser! Mais maintenant, je veux que tu saches que je regrette d'avoir été si stupide. Je regrette d'avoir pensé que tu voulais me prendre Lily. Même si elle ne m'appartient pas. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire ça. Maintenant je l'ai compris, enfin.

Sirius ne parlait pas. Aucun mot ne pouvait faire passer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il regardait son frère de cœur, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il le prit dans une accolade fraternelle.

-Prrr!!

Tout le monde se retourna vers la source du bruit. Liv était en train de se moucher bruyamment.

-C'est trop meugnon…

Puis la petite troupe explosa de rire. Merlin que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver tous ensemble. Enfin réunis.

Non, pas tous.

-Où est Lily?

James, Sirius et Charlize avaient parlé d'une seule voix. Rémus accompagné de son éternel sourire en coin les observa.

-Elle voulait être seule. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je l'ai laissé partir en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il y a de ça une demi-heure environ.

Sirius repensa alors à cette expérience de réalité alternative. Lily avait déjà été à la tour quand elle n'avait pas été bien. Puis elle avait fini à l'infirmerie, sauvée de justesse par James… Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Puis il se tourna vers son frère retrouvé.

-James. Tu dois y aller. Vas-y, elle n'attend que toi.

Passant d'un visage à l'autre, James n'attendais que l'approbation silencieuse de ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Puis il partit en courant vers la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

**XXXXX**

Lily observait la voute céleste. Le vent froid de l'hiver soufflait dans ses cheveux, faisant voler quelques unes de ses mèches rousses.

Elle respirait enfin.

La discussion qu'elle avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Rémus l'avait chamboulée.

Son ami avait découvert qu'elle avait des sentiments pour James. Il avait aussi deviné qu'un lien fort s'était tissé entre Sirius et elle, mais ça, même un Poufsouffle de première année s'en serait aperçu… Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il répète tout à James. Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il la chamboulait.

Ce qui la tracassait, c'est que pendant un instant, pendant sa conversation dans le couloir sombre, elle avait cru ressentir la présence de cet être si cher à son cœur. Oui, elle avait cru ressentir la présence de James.

_Non, Rémus me l'aurait dit. Ou il aurait parlé d'autre chose. _

Lily savait bien que Rémus avait des sens hyper développés, de par sa condition de lycanthrope. Elle savait que ses talents particuliers aidaient beaucoup les Maraudeurs pour leurs petites escapades nocturnes. Sinon, comment arriveraient-ils à ne pas être découverts?? (n.d.a: non, elle ne sait toujours pas pour la carte… Qué patate alors! Lol)

La lune était presque pleine. Lily plaignait le pauvre Rémus. Lui, si doux et gentil d'habitude, devait supporter de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois.

_Fichu satellite de malheur!! Lune, si belle, et pourtant source de malheur._

Une larme s'échappa des cils roux.

Lily ne pleura pas pourtant. Elle était triste, certes. Mais elle était surtout lasse. Lasse de devoir se battre encore pour celui qu'elle aimait. Lasse de voir les problèmes qu'elle causait dans son entourage.

La jeune femme repensa alors à cette soirée. Celle durant laquelle elle avait voulu en finir avec ses malheurs. Cette soirée durant laquelle elle avait enfin compris les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Lily s'agrippa à la rambarde.

Elle passa une jambe par-dessus.

Puis l'autre. Et…

-LILY!! NON!!

La belle rousse se retourna, et son regard tomba sur un James essoufflé et envahi de terreur.

-Ne fais pas ça Lily. Je t'en prie.

Sa voix tremblait. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de… sa peur? Son visage était pâle comme un linge.

La main tendue vers Lily, James s'approchait lentement de la rambarde.

-Lily…

Perdue dans la contemplation de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite pourquoi James réagissait ainsi.

Puis elle senti deux bras puissant la tirer pour la ramener sur le sol de pierre.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça!

Calée contre ce torse si réconfortant, si fort et rassurant, Lily humait enfin ce parfum qui la hantait depuis son 'retour'.

James, quant à lui, trop heureux de ce moment intime, ne cessait de caresser le dos de se rousse, le visage plongé dans la chevelure de feu de sa belle.

-Pourquoi?

A ces mots, Lily releva brusquement la tête. Elle avait un air de 'déjà vu'.

Les yeux brillants d'amour, elle ne répondit pas à James par la parole…

Doucement, délicatement, la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun. Des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur battant la chamade, elle glissa sa main dans la chevelure folle de son compagnon, et attira plus encore se visage aimé.

James était aux anges. Sa langue cherchait à entrer en contact avec celle de Lily, avide de danser un ballet tendre et amoureux.

Puis, comme au ralenti, les deux amants se séparèrent.

Lily était tellement heureuse. Sa tête lui tournait. Les étoiles dansaient. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rêver. Un bonheur pareil, elle ne l'avait ressenti que dans les bras de son fiancé. Jamais un rêve n'avait pu lui procurer de telles sensations…

James, lui, ne pouvait détourner son regard de celle qui faisait bondir son cœur hors de sa poitrine. Si c'était ça le bonheur ultime, alors il pouvait mourir sur le champ.

-Je t'aime tellement ma princesse.

Des frissons dans tout le corps.

_Ces frissons. Ces mots doux._

-Et si tu savais combien, moi, je t'aime James…

-Prrrr! C'est trop meugnon!

-LIV!!

Bruit de course effrénée dans les escaliers de la tour.

Echange de regard entre James et Lily.

-Ils sont morts. KIAA!!

Puis, les deux griffondors partirent en trombe derrières la bande de pervers qui avait osé les mater!!

**FIN**

* * *

Arf, ça m'a arraché les doigts d'écrire ce petit mot de trois lettres... 

J'ai le blues. Vais me faire un ti choco'... lat! (_sourire en coin et regard de démente vers Choco')_

En espérant que cette histoire vous ai plus!! Je vous dit à très bientôt!!!

S'lut

_(part en trainant les pieds, les bras ballant, la tête basse...)_


End file.
